¿Chicos o Chicas?
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas van a una misión a cazar a una bruja, pero como siempre, Black Star mete la pata y las consecuencias no solo las paga él. Los chicos terminan metidos en un gran lío que nadie sabe como resolver. ¿Yuri? SoulxMaka, ligero OoC.
1. transformación

**Hola mis queridos lectores !! XD**

**aki les traigo esta loca idea q c me ocurrió gracias a un fanart.**

**Ah, si ! y quiero agradecer a mi amiga Mich x ayudarme con algunas ideas para esta inusual comedia XD gracias Mich !! mejor conocida como: Shura-chan ^^**

**para los q esperan la continuación d Diamante Sangriento, no c preocupen, tal vez lo tenga listo para hoy XD**

**Soul Eater lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino, sería d vampiros y sería SoulxMaka full !! XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¿Es aquí?_ preguntó Maka al ver el enorme castillo del siglo XIX que estaba situado frente a ellos.

_Eso parece…_ respondió Death the Kid con su semblante serio.

Era una enorme estructura de unos 35 metros por lo menos, y a los lados tenía altas torres de unos 45 metros aproximadamente. El castillo ya estaba ligeramente desgastado por el paso del tiempo y se hacían visibles unas profundas grietas en las paredes. Desde dentro, se oían extraños ruidos, y la gente no se acercaba, decían que estaba encantado. Y como si fuera poco, el clima no ayudaba en nada. estaba a punto de anochecer y la poca luz de sol que quedaba estaba completamente obstruida por las nubes grises que amenazaban con una tormenta inminente lanzando alguno que otro rayo.

_ ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡que miedo! ¡yo no pienso entrar ahí! ¡vámonos!_ dijo Liz asustada en forma de arma en las manos de su técnico.

_Vamos Liz, no seas miedosa_ la regañó el shinigami.

_Kyajaja ¡siii! ¡fantasmas! ¡fantasmas!_ se burlaba Patty.

_ ¡Nooooooo!_ suplicó inútilmente la mayor de las Thompson.

_ ¡Jaja! ¡no tienen nada que temer estando aquí el gran Black Star presente!_ gritó el peliazul.

_Pero ten cuidado esta vez, recuerda que nos enfrentaremos a una bruja peligrosa_ comentó Tsubaki preocupada mientras se reflejaba en el filo de la navaja.

_¿Peligro? ¡¿peligro?! ¡Ja!, ¡yo me rio del peligro! ¡jaja!_ volvió a gritar su compañero.

Pero repentinamente una voz cubrió los gritos de Black Star. Desde dentro del castillo se escuchó una risa macabra. La voz le pertenecía a una mujer, claramente era la bruja.

_ ¡Vamos!_ dijo Kid antes de que todos se adentraran en la gigantesca estructura.

Al entrar, comenzaron a correr en dirección al sonido, que los conducía por un pasillo de piedras agrietadas.

Se detuvieron cuando el camino se dividió en tres.

Una rápida mirada entre todos alcanzó para asentir y ponerse de acuerdo en una fracción de segundos para luego adentrarse en los pasillos. Kid y sus armas por la derecha, Black Star por el centro y Maka a la izquierda.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ne, Kid, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir corriendo?, hemos estado así por lo menos dese hace ¡veinte minutos!_ se quejó Liz.

_Seguiremos corriendo hasta encontrar a la bruja, además, ¡tu no tienes de que quejarte!, no uses las palabras en plural, ¡que el que corre aquí soy yo!, y como si fuera poco tengo que cargarlas_

Se detuvo al llegar a un espacioso lugar. Hasta ahora solo habían estado bajando escaleras hasta llegar a lo más profundo: un tétrico lugar rodeado por antorchas encendidas en las paredes. Con algunos huesos esparcidos en el piso y manchas de sangre secas. También habían algunos instrumentos de tortura.

_ ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?!_ gritó la mayor de las hermanas.

_Seguramente hemos llegado al calabozo o la cripta del lugar…_ murmuró Kid pensativo mientras observaba la habitación.

_ ¡¿Cripta?! ¡suficiente, yo me largo!_ dijo la miedosa. Pero antes de poder volver a su forma humana, comenzó a ver como los huesos comenzaban a moverse.

Los huesos se estaban reuniendo en un solo punto, hasta tomar la figura de algo y luego fusionarse, mostrando un enorme dragón hecho de huesos.

_Ohhh… kyajajajaja ¡un pajarito!_ celebró Patty.

_ ¡Patty, eso no es un pajarito, es un dragón!_ dijo Liz.

El monstruo tomó una posición amenazante y rugió de manera aterradora.

_ ¡Kid, no te quedes ahí parado y haz algo!_ le reclamó la rubia mayor.

Pero el muchacho tardó un poco en reaccionar. Estaba duro como piedra, observando al dragón. Hasta que de repente le empezó a dar un tic en un ojo, y comenzó a ponerse histérico…

_ ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTA COSA TAN HORRIBLE?! ¡ES TOTALMENTE ASIMETRICO! ¡UNA ABOMINACIÓN! ¡MERECES MORIR!_ gritó descontrolado antes de comenzar a disparar como un maniático enloquecido.

_Emmm… Kid… creo que… ya lo mataste…_ murmuró Liz con una gotita en la cabeza intentando traerlo a la realidad nuevamente _ ¡Kid! ¡ya lo mataste! ¡mira, incluso le hiciste un hueco a la pared!_

Eso pareció calmarlo… un poco…

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOO! ¡¿QUE HICE?! ¡DESTROZÉ LA SIMETRÍA DE LUGAR!_ de inmediato cayó al piso golpeándolo con las manos murmurando atropelladamente _soy un cerdo… mátenme, no merezco vivir, he arruinado una obra maestra… soy lo peor…_

_Oh Dios mío, no de nuevo…_ murmuró la mayor del dúo de pistolas mientras su hermana reía señalando al pobre chico.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperan para salir?!, ¡¿es que acaso tienen miedo?! ¡Jaja, claro! ¡¿Quién no tendría miedo al enfrentar a alguien tan poderoso como yo?!_ gritó el ninja.

_Etto… Black Star… creo que ya nos topamos al enemigo_ murmuró su compañera.

_ ¿Eh? ¿enserio? ¿donde?, ¡ah! ¡ya se, se esconde y tengo que encontrarlo! ¡bien, te demostraré que puedo encontrarlo!, ¡te felicito, gracias a mí te estas volviendo más perceptiva!_

_Mmm… no… es que… lo estoy mirando… está justo en frente de nosotros_ murmuró el arma con una gotita en la cabeza.

El asesino se fijó y notó que, efectivamente, tenían a un enorme monstruo verde de dos cabezas frente a ellos.

_ ¡Oh!, lo siento, no te vi, ¡debe ser porque mi grandeza ocupa todo el lugar y no puedo ver a las diminutas existencias a mi alrededor! ¡jajajaja!_

Eso hizo enfurecer al monstruo, que comenzó a atacar, pero era tan grande que sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, asique no le supuso gran trabajo al chico acabar con él.

_ ¡¿Que?! ¡¿eso fue todo?! Que decepcionante… bien, en ese caso, ¡vamos con los demás, seguro les están dando una paliza y ruegan para que los ayude!_

Pero justo en ese momento, la pared que estaba detrás de ellos se movió, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo secreto, algo estrecho, pero estaba iluminado con algunas antorchas en las paredes.

_ ¿Qué será eso…?_ murmuró Tsubaki.

_ Seguramente es una puerta secreta que solo es abierta para los dioses, bien, ¡vamos!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¡Cuidado!_ advirtió Soul.

Ella se movió justo a tiempo, esquivando el ataque.

Por el fondo del pasillo, en la oscuridad, se podía percibir la silueta de una mujer flotando sobre una escoba.

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?_ preguntó divertida la mujer, mientras la chica esquivaba dificultosamente otro ataque.

_Eres una maldita tramposa, dos contra uno…_ murmuró Soul entre dientes.

_Vamos, hace mucho que no tengo visitas, solo les estoy dando la bienvenida apropiada_ volvió a decir la bruja con un tono malvado.

Maka seguía esquivando los ataques que esas dos marionetas le lanzaban. Ya se le hacía difícil moverse con esas heridas. Tenía lastimado un brazo que no dejaba de sangrar, y también tenía algunas heridas a un costado de la cintura, sin mencionar los otros raspones que tenía por el resto del cuerpo.

_Maldición… si tan solo pudiera acercarme a ella…_ murmuró la rubia entre dientes.

_Oh, ¿así de cerca?_ preguntó la mujer sin dejar de lado ese tono malicioso, apareciendo detrás de ella.

Maka ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar, ya que la bruja la tomó del cuello y le dio una descarga eléctrica muy potente.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritó su arma.

Pero ella ya no pudo soportarlo más. El dolor era tanto que tuvo que soltar la guadaña a medida que perdía fuerzas.

_ ¡Suéltala!_ dijo Soul mientras regresaba a su forma humana, listo para atacar a la bruja.

_Como quieras_ respondió antes de lanzarla varios metros hasta hacerla chocar contra una pared.

El muchacho no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar el choque, pero corrió tras ella lo más rápido que pudo y verificó su estado.

_Soul… ya no puedo…_ murmuró adolorida mientras unas gotas de sangre corrían por su rostro.

_Descuida, nos encargaremos de ella después, no te muevas por ahora, los demás no deben tardar en llegar_ le dijo con un tono suave mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Y efectivamente, los demás no tardaron en llegar.

Una de las marionetas fue destruida a balazos, mientras que la otra fue cortada a la mitad.

_ ¡YAHOOOO!, ¡ya no tienen nada que temer, el gran Black Star ha llegado!_

Los recién llegados peleaban con la bruja, y no les estaba yendo muy bien que digamos…

Por otro lado, el peliblanco ayudaba a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

_¿Estas segura de que puedes pelear así?_

_Descuida, ya no me duele tanto_ mintió mientras Soul la sujetaba de la cintura.

Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos hasta que el chico apartó su mirada derrotado y suspiró.

_Esta bien, pero si comienzas a sentirte mal te sacaré por más excusas que me pongas, no puedo dejar que te arriesgues de esta manera_ explicó antes de dejar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mientras se transformaba en guadaña.

Ya estando los tres técnicos listos, la bruja se puso seria unos momentos, pero luego de analizar la situación volvió a sonreír maléficamente.

_ ¿Y que piensan hacer en ese estado?, será como pelear con solo dos de ustedes, esa chiquilla no durará mucho_ dijo mirando a Maka.

_ ¡Ja!, eso no es nada, yo puedo pelear por los dos y aún así ganarte, ¡vieja bruja!_ dijo el ninja.

La mujer se enfureció ante aquellas palabras.

_ ¿V-vieja bruja?... niño… ¡no tienes idea de con quien te estás metiendo!_ amenazó antes de lanzar un hechizo.

Todo quedó cubierto por una gran y espesa nube purpura que invadía el lugar.

Estuvieron alertas todo el tiempo, esperando algún ataque hasta que la nube se dispersó y pudieron ver lo que los rodeaba.

En ese momento todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Black Star se quedó mirando a Kid con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Kid de la misma manera al peliazul. Hasta que de repente estallaron gritando al mismo tiempo y señalándose.

_ ¡Eres una chica !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Luego de escuchar las acusaciones del otro, se verificaron ellos mismos, y notaron que las acusaciones eran ciertas.

_ ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!_ gritó Kid viéndose de pies a cabeza.

_ ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE LE PASÓ A MI MARAVILLOSO YO?!_ gritó Black Star al comprobar su estado.

Las chicas, que habían vuelto a su forma humana contemplaban más que sorprendidas la escena. Soul decidió hacer lo mismo, pero cuando se transformó se encontró horrorizado con que también estaba convertido en una chica.

_ ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿POR QUE A MI?!, ¡ESTO NO ES NADA COOL!_

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, q les ha parecido ?**

**ya c, s muy muy loco, y la verdad estaba n un dilema: ¿lo subo o no lo subo?**

**pero bueno, decidí intentarlo y ver si les gusta o no XD**

**si ven q este fic tiene futuro, solo avisenme con un review XD**


	2. intentos fallidos

**Hola gente !!**

**finalmente tengo tiempo para actualizar TwT**

**muchas gracias a todos aquellos q me han mandado reviews !! XD**

**y x cierto, n este fic, me voy a referir a los chicos aveces n sentido masculino y otras veces n sentido femenino (mas q nada para burlarme un poco XD)**

**no los entretengo más, disfruten el cap !! XD**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2. intentos fallidos.**

_ Si… tendrán que esperar a que se pase el efecto o encontrar a esa bruja_ confirmó Stein, examinando a cada uno de los… ejemm… cada una de las "chicas".

_¿Y como cuando se pasará el efecto?_ preguntó Maka mientras Nygus le vendaba las heridas.

_ En unas semanas… o meses… o años…_ respondió el científico pensativo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

_ ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A ESA BRUJA!_ gritaron los tres… _las_ tres al mismo tiempo.

Al salir de la enfermería cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar.

_Maka, ¿segura que estas bien?_ preguntó Soul, quien ahora tenía el aspecto de una chica, su cabello era corto, hasta por arriba de los hombros, pero seguía usando ropa de chico, ya que apenas llegaron fueron a la enfermería.

_Descuida, no es nada, ahora lo más importante es recuperar sus cuerpos_ ( no c xq eso me suena a full metal alchemist XD ) explicó la rubia, que todavía no se acostumbraba a la nueva voz de su _compañera._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los primeros días fueron una tortura para los que antes eran chicos.

Aunque Liz parecía contenta ante la idea de tener a alguien más a quien maquillar y vestir…

A Maka le costó horrores hacer que Soul usara ropa de chica, pero después de muchas amenazas, chantajes y Maka-Chops, lo logró…

Para Black Star, no fue tan malo como esperaba, ya que con su nuevo cuerpo llamaba la atención de todos. Claro, que tus compañeros se transformen en chicas es algo que no sucede todos los días.

Habían pasado dos días ya desde el incidente con la bruja. Era por la tarde, y Soul seguía dando vueltas en la sala del apartamento.

_ ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! Me estas estresando_ dijo la rubia mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo muy cómodamente en el sofá.

_ ¡Pero no puedo quedarme quieto! Aún no sabemos nada de la bruja, ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tenga que permanecer así?_

_Tarde o temprano la encontraremos, y sino… Liz estaría más que encantada de remodelar tu guardarropas_ rió un poco.

_ ¡Maka!_ le reclamó ligeramente molesto.

_Jajaja, lo siento, no me resistí jaja_

Soul se le quedó mirando molesto unos segundos, hasta que repentinamente cambió su cara a una expresión burlona.

_Esta bien, de hecho, no está tan mal mi nuevo cuerpo, ya que yo no soy tan planita como cierta tabla de planchar que conozco_ dijo con un tono divertido, asegurándose un gran Maka-Chop que no tardó en recibir.

_De acuerdo, di lo que quieras, es cierto, tienes mas que yo… ¡apenas!_

_No importa, el punto es que tengo más que tú… pla-ni-ta_

_Maka… CHOP !!!!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, en el Shibusen, los alumnos no dejaban de ver a "sus nuevas compañeras". Era realmente incómodo verse en esa situación.

Soul y Maka llegaron al tablero de misiones, donde estaban reunidos todos los demás.

Black Star tenía el cabello tan largo como Tsubaki, y también lo tenía amarrado, usaba una blusa anaranjada, y sobre la blusa un overol de jeans, que era un vestido de falda corta que llegaba muy por arriba de las rodillas, debajo de él usaba unas calzas negras y unas sandalias verdes.

Kid tenía su cabello ligeramente mas largo, también por encima de los hombros, como Soul. Y su vestimenta era la misma de siempre, pero en versión femenina, o sea, con falda corta y la parte superior del traje no tenía mangas. Traía unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta por arriba del codo, también tenía zapatos negros y medias negras, que llegaban un poco por debajo de la rodilla, y en la parte superior tenían tres líneas blancas.

Soul por otro lado, tuvo que usar un mechón de cabello amarrado de un lado que le puso Maka, y lo amenazó de muerte si se lo quitaba. Su vestimenta consistía en su típica chaqueta amarilla con negro y por debajo una camisa blanca, además, una falda corta color vino, como sus antiguos pantalones, con unas botas negras que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla y tenían un pequeño tacón.

El peliblanco se fijó más detenidamente en Black Star y se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

_ ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que tengas más que yo?!_ se quejó señalando… _cierta _parte.

_ ¡Jaja! ¡obvio, a mí nadie me supera en nada!_ gritó orgulloso, ya que tenía tanto como su arma.

_No puede ser que hasta Black Star tenga más que yo_ se lamentaba Maka tirada en un rincón.

_A mi no me preocupan esas cosas, ya comprobé que soy perfectamente simétrico…_ murmuró Kid completamente feliz.

_Querrás decir, _simétrica__ corrigió Liz.

El… o mejor dicho, La shinigami se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos al tiempo que entraban al salón y tomaban sus respectivos asientos.

Chrona regresaba de una misión en Irlanda, y tomó asiento al lado de Maka. Después de platicar un poco, la pelirosa miró confundida a todas partes de la clase, buscando algo.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó la rubia.

_E-es extraño… no veo a Soul, ni Black Star, n-ni a Shinigami-kun…_

_Etto… jeje… veras, lo que sucedió…_ comenzó Maka intentando explicárselo de la mejor manera posible, pero fue interrumpida.

_¿Como que no nos ves?, aquí estamos_ indicó Soul, asomándose para quedar a la vista de la pelirosa.

_ ¡¿EHHH?!_ gritó confundida.

_Lo que pasó fue que fuimos a una misión y una bruja convirtió a todos los chicos en chicas_ explicó Maka.

_ ¡¿C-c-c-c-como sucedió e-e-esto?! Y-yo no se lidiar con los cambios de apariencia_

_No te preocupes, ahora los profesores están intentando encontrar a la bruja para regresarlos a la normalidad_ aclaró la rubia.

Repentinamente todos dejaron de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al profesor. Sorprendentemente, el profesor era Marie.

_Muy bien chicos, todos tomen asiento, ya empezamos las clases_ ordenó mientras los que estaban de pie la obedecían.

La profesora caminó hacia el centro de la clase y dejó unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

_Seguramente se preguntarán por que estoy yo aquí en lugar del profesor Stein, bien, en estos momentos, él está ocupado con una investigación muy importante, asique mientras tanto, yo seré la suplente, ya que Sid se fue a una misión en Rumania_ aclaró Marie antes de empezar con la lección.

_¿Crees que ese maniático está investigando la forma para volvernos a la normalidad?_ le susurró Soul a su técnico.

_Eso espero…_

_No importa, haga lo que haga, que se tarde, mientras Marie-sensei esté aquí no diseccionaremos, tendremos clases normales_ murmuró Liz esperanzada.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al final de la lección, Marie les dijo a Maka, Kid, Black Star y sus respectivas armas que fueran a buscar a Stein, que los llamaba. Asique ahora se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos hasta que llegaron hasta el laboratorio.

Antes de que Maka pudiera tocar, ( y antes de que Black Star derribara la puerta ) escucharon un "adelante" desde adentro.

Al entrar encontraron un desastre, habían miles de papeles por todo el piso, manchas hasta por las paredes, tubos de ensayo y frascos por todo el piso y el escritorio, y otro montón de basura. A Kid casi le da un infarto.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!_ gritó _alterada _Kid.

De entre una montaña de papeles, vieron que algo se empezó a mover.

_ ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UN FANTASMA!_ gritó Liz.

Pero lo que salió de esa montaña no era un fantasma, era algo mucho peor… Stein.

_Que bueno que llegaron chicos, o… quizá deba decir _chicas_. _ bromeó mientras se acercaba a ellos con un tubo de ensayo que contenía un líquido verde fosforescente burbujeante.

_¿Q-que se supone que es eso?_ murmuró Kid no muy confiado.

_Descuiden, solo tienen que beber esto y regresaran a la normalidad_ explicó.

_¿En serio?_ preguntó Soul.

_Si… bueno, si no funciona solo les saldrá una segunda cabeza_ dijo mientras señalaba unas jaulas detrás de él.

Eran jaulas de ratones que estaban en su escritorio. Ahí habían ratones con dos cabezas, otros con tentáculos, otros con ocho ojos y dos colas…

Kid, Liz, Soul y Black Star salieron huyendo lo más rápido posible.

_ ¡Ni loco dejaré que ese maniático demente me haga beber esa cosa!_ dijo Soul.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Corrieron hasta llegar al jardín y se dieron cuenta de que Liz ya no seguía con ellos.

_Bien… ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?_ preguntó el peliazul recuperando el aliento.

Los chicos pensaron por un momento hasta que uno tuvo una idea.

_ ¡Blair!_ exclamó Soul.

_ ¡Bien pensado!, ella podrá deshacer el hechizo fácilmente_ lo felicitó Kid.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Llegaron al cabaret y la buscaron por todas partes, hasta que la encontraron con Spirit y otras chicas.

_ Blair_ la llamó Soul desde atrás de una pared, haciéndole una señal con la mano para que lo siga.

La gata no muy segura decidió hacerle caso y ver que pasaba.

_Nya, que sorpresa, no es muy común ver chicas ajenas al negocio por aquí_ murmuró divertida y algo confundida, _¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?_

_Blair, somos nosotros, fíjate bien_ le aclaró Soul.

Ella se les quedó mirando un rato largo, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

_¿Soul-kun… chicos? ¿son ustedes?_

_ ¡Si! ¡somos nosotros!_ dijo el ninja ya perdiendo la calma.

_ ¡¿Pero que les pasó?!_

_Una bruja nos convirtió en chicas por culpa de Black Star_ explicó Kid irritado.

_ ¡Oye!_ reclamó el peliazul.

_Blair, vinimos para que nos vuelvas a la normalidad, porque, puedes hacerlo ¿verdad?_ preguntó la chica de cabellos plateados ya comenzando a desesperarse.

_Mmm… no se, parece un hechizo muy potente pero… ¡haré lo que pueda!_ hizo una pausa para prepararse y luego dijo el hechizo _ pum pumkin pumkin _

Y se formó una gran y espesa nube celeste. Cuando comenzó a disiparse, los chicos se impacientaron.

_¿Funciono?_ preguntó Black Star mientras el humo se esparcía.

_Espero…_ murmuró Soul.

Pero todas las esperanzas de los chicos se desvanecieron junto a la nube celeste que dejó ver sus apariencias.

_ ¡Blair!_ protestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

_¿Que?, se ven lindas_ dijo mientras preparaba su cámara de fotos.

_ ¡Blair, la idea era que nos regresaras nuestros verdaderos cuerpos, no que nos pusieras un tutú rosa!_ protestó la albina.

Salieron furiosos del cabaret, claro que antes se cambiaron.

_ ¡¿Y ahora?!_ preguntó el peliazul molesto.

_¿Que tal si intentamos con Kim?_ propuso Kid.

_ Buena idea_ dijo Soul.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mmm… veamos… interesante…_ murmuró la pelirosa mientras reía pícaramente.

_Por favor, Kim, eres la única que puede hacerlo_ suplicó _la _shinigami.

_Puedo intentarlo… pero por supuesto que no será gratis_

_No importa, lo que quieras, solo quiero recuperar mi cuerpo_ dijo la peli plata.

_Mmm… esta bien, pero primero quiero verificar que tan poderoso es el hechizo para ver si está dentro de mis posibilidades revertirlo._ aclaró mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Kid. Cerró los ojos y unos segundos después dio el veredicto _demonios… me temo que es imposible deshacer este hechizo, es muy potente… esa bruja debió de haber estado muy enojada para hacer algo de esta magnitud…_ murmuró por lo bajo.

Soul y Kid le lanzaron una mirada asesina al peliazul.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya rendidos se sentaron en una banquita del parque.

_Genial, estamos donde empezamos…_ murmuró la guadaña.

_Será mejor que esperemos hasta que se pase el efecto_ sugirió la shinigami.

_ ¡Nada de eso! Tu escuchaste lo que dijo Stein, puede tardar años en desgastarse el hechizo, ¡y no pienso quedarme en este estado para siempre!_ protestó Black Star.

_ ¡Sí!, tiene razón, debemos encontrar a esa bruja lo antes posible_ lo apoyó el arma chocando las manos con el ninja.

_Pues entonces hay que encontrarla rápido, o de lo contrario podemos ir acostumbrándonos a nuestros nuevos cuerpos… _chicas__ dijo Kid con un semblante serio.

CONTINUARA…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jeje, bueno, eso ha sido todo x hoy**

**les prometo q el proximo cap será mil veces mas divertido XD**

**espero sus reviews !! XD**


	3. Suiza

**Libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh !! mi preciada libertad !!!!!!!!!!**

**finalmente vacaciones !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**fiesta !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**y la buena noticia para ustedes, es q como ahora stoy n vacaciones, podré actualizar mis fics más seguido !! XD**

**y ya stoy trabajando n algunos nuevos fics q subiré proximamente XD**

**no los entretengo más, el cap !!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3. Suiza**

Pasaron unos pocos días y aún no tenían noticias de la bruja.

Los chicos comenzaban a desesperarse más… o por lo menos Black Star y Soul, ya que a Kid no parecía molestarle su nuevo cuerpo, ya que ahora Liz lo maquillaba y vestía _simétricamente._

El único beneficio que le encontró Black Star, fue poder entrar al baño de chicas, pero su arma siembre lo seguía de cerca, ya que conocía demasiado bien a su técnico como para dejarlo solo en un baño con chicas.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal que digamos, hasta que un día… sucedió una catástrofe…

_ ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Maka llegó tan rápido como le fue posible hacia donde se encontraba su arma.

_ ¡¿Qué sucede, Soul?!, ¡¿estas bien?!_ preguntó asustada por el reciente grito.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDA, MAKA! ¡ME ESTOY DESANGRANDO!_ gritó desde dentro del baño.

Eso fue suficiente para terminar de destrozar sus nervios y entró para ver que sucedía. Pero, al ver la escena todo el miedo, nervios y preocupación, se esfumaron en un segundo.

_Por dios, Soul… dime una cosa… ¿te caíste de un tercer piso cuando eras bebé o eres retardado de nacimiento?_

_ ¡¿Qué?!, ¡me estoy desangrando ¿y eso es lo que me dices?!_ preguntó más que confundido y bastante molesto.

_Eso le sucede a las mujeres una vez al mes… ¡es natural, idiota!_

_ ¿Natural? ¡¿natural?! ¡¿para ustedes desangrarse hasta morir es natural?!_

Maka ya no sabía si reírse o golpearlo… ¿Cómo era posible que pregunte _eso_ a esas alturas?, por lo tanto, optó por la mejor opción… golpearlo.

_¿Y a ti también te pasa eso?_ preguntó frotándose la cabeza, intentando calmar el dolor que le dejó ese Maka-Chop.

_ ¡Por supuesto! ¡soy mujer!, ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!_

_Bueno…_ dijo pensativo.

_Y piensa bien lo que respondes_ amenazó dejando mostrar un libro el doble de grueso que el anterior.

_Solo lo preguntaba porque… ya sabes, con ese cuerpo tan poco desarrollado que tienes nunca se sabe_

_Súper-ultra-mega-híper… MAKA-CHOP !!!_

La rubia salió molesta, dejando a la albina clavada en el piso. Aún salía humo de la zona de impacto: la cabeza.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por la tarde, "las chicas" se reunieron en el parque de Death City, huyendo de sus respectivas compañeras.

_ ¡Esto es terrible! ¡ya han pasado cinco días desde que nos convertimos en chicas y no hay ni noticias de la bruja! ¡ya no lo soporto!_ gritó Soul.

_Si, se está volviendo muy incómodo, hoy Liz me arrastró hasta el centro comercial y me hizo probarme un millón de cosas… ASIMETRICAS, casi muero…_ explicó _la _shinigami.

_Chicos, chicos, ustedes no le ven el lado bueno_ explicó Black Star. Los otros dos lo miraron confundidos y _la _ninja prosiguió _ahora tenemos cuerpos de chicas, y podemos mezclarnos fácilmente entre ellas…_ terminó con una mirada pícara.

_ ¿Y?_ preguntaron _la _pelinegra y _la _peliblanca.

_Y… ¿que les parece si vamos a unas aguas termales a pasar el rato?… _chicas.__ propuso haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para que captaran la idea.

Soul sonrió maliciosamente.

_ ¡No lo puedo creer! Black Star, parece que el cambio de sexo mejoró tu cerebro, ¡es la mejor idea que has tenido!_ lo felicitó Soul.

_Mmm… no se… no es correcto_ murmuró Kid algo _sonrojada_.

_Que lástima… he oído que esos son los baños termales más simétricos de Death City_ murmuró la chica de cabellos plateados sin quitar su gran sonrisa.

Al shinigami se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción.

_ ¡A las aguas termales!_ gritó _entusiasmada_, mientras Black Star y Soul se chocaban la mano.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar, Soul apenas podía contener la hemorragia nasal, Kid observaba cada detalle y ordenaba todo de modo simétrico, Black Star, observaba a cuanta chica podía, y con respecto a las demás… todas las chicas se les quedaban mirando al trío que acababa de ingresar a los vestidores.

_Bien, hora de la mejor parte, ¡síganme!_ anunció Black Star caminando hacia la zona de los estanques.

Se metieron en el primer estanque que vieron, allí habían dos chicas hablando muy animadamente, y ni notaron la presencia de… las nuevas "chicas".

_Hola_ saludó amablemente Soul, intentando ganar su confianza y aparentar que son… técnicamente normales.

Las chicas los miraron muy sorprendidas, al igual que ellos se sorprendieron al verlas.

_H-hola chicas, que coincidencia, no sabíamos que estaban aquí…_ volvió a decir Soul intentando suavizar la situación… sin éxito.

_ ¡LARGUENSE, MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS!_ gritó Maka arrojándoles un millón de cosas que se encontraban cerca.

_ ¡SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍA QUITARTE LOS OJOS DE ENCIMA!_ le gritó Tsubaki a su técnico.

Los muchachos huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que sabían perfectamente que les esperaba una muerte segura si las chicas los alcanzaban.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que Maka y Tsubaki los alcanzaron, los amarraron a un árbol para que no puedan escapar y comenzaron a exigir explicaciones.

_ ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios hacían ahí, malditos pervertidos?!_ preguntó la técnico usando un enorme libro como amenaza.

Las tres "chicas" tragaron dificultosamente mientras intentaban encontrar alguna excusa.

_Emm… yo… eee… nosotros… solo queríamos relajarnos un momento en las aguas termales, ya saben, con todo esto que está pasando, ¿Qué otra cosa es más relajante que un cómodo baño en las aguas termales?_ explicó Soul intentando disimular, mientras los otros dos asentían rogando para que se tragaran esa excusa de cuarta.

_¿Ah si?, pues tendrán que buscar otra manera de relajarse, aún no hay aguas termales para sexos indefinidos_ aclaró Maka todavía molesta. Suspiró intentando calmarse y luego les explicó _en fin, Soul, nos vamos a Suiza, parece que la bruja está ahí_

_ ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ EN SERIO?!_ preguntaron los tres ilusionados.

_ ¡¿Y por que solo Soul?!_ protestó _la _peliazul.

_Porque aún no es seguro, a ustedes los enviarán a otros lugares que creemos son los más probables para encontrarla_ explicó la rubia ya más calmada y con un semblante serio, aunque ligeramente molesta.

Tsubaki los desató y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a sus respectivas casas a preparar las maletas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¡YAHOOO! ¡que bien! ¡finalmente recuperaré mi maravilloso cuerpo!_ festejó Black Star metiendo ropa desordenadamente un una maleta.

_Black Star, recuerda que aún no sabemos si la bruja estará ahí, a nosotros nos tocó Grecia, y hay miles de posibles lugares donde podría estarse escondiendo_ aclaró su arma ligeramente preocupada.

_ ¡No te preocupes, Tsubaki!, ¡te aseguro que vendrá a mí como una polilla atraída por la luz!, ¡y como yo brillo más que cualquier sol, seré el primero en encontrarla y recuperar mi cuerpo!_ finalizó _entusiasmada _mientras intentaba cerrar su maleta.

Pero había demasiada ropa ahí dentro, era, literalmente, una montaña de ropa que se desbordaba.

_ ¿Pero que tanto llevas ahí?_ preguntó extrañada el arma.

El ninja se estremeció un poco ante esa pregunta y se giró para quedar frente a ella y tapar un poco la maleta mientras la miraba con esa cara que siempre ponía cuando hacía algo malo y no quería ser regañado. Comenzó a sudar frio cuando su compañera reconoció la expresión de disimulo en sus ojos.

_Black Star, ¿Qué llevas ahí adentro?_ preguntó cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja, ligeramente molesta, pero sin perder el tono dulce y calmado de su voz.

_Mmm… naaada…_ respondió desviando la mirada disimuladamente.

Ella lo miró no muy convencida y se acercó a la maleta para intentar cerrarla.

_Con razón no cierra, mira todo esto…_ murmuró mientras sacaba montones de ropa hechas un bollo una sobre otra.

_ ¡Espera Tsubaki, no puedes ver lo que…!_ intentó detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, y pudo jurar que la vio tensarse y pudo sentir el enojo de la chica aún estando de espalas.

_Black Star…_ murmuró entre dientes intentando no perder la calma _ ¿se puede saber que hace MI ropa interior aquí?_ preguntó eso último con un claro tono de enfado presente en su voz.

_P-puedo explicarlo…_ murmuró nervioso el ninja mientras retrocedía.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En Suiza, era un bonito día. La albina vestía con su típica chaqueta amarilla con negro y la falda color vino, mientras que su técnico usaba una minifalda de jeans y una blusa celeste sin mangas, tallada al cuerpo.

Recorrían las calles en busca de información y algunas pistas, que _las_ llevaron nuevamente a un callejón sin salida.

La rubia suspiró frustrada, ya habían buscado por horas y no había ni noticias de la bruja. Ahora caminaban por una calle solitaria.

_No te rindas tan pronto, ya la encontraremos_ le aseguró Soul con una de sus típicas sonrisas cool al ver la expresión de cansancio de su compañera.

Ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Por más que haya cambiado por fuera, su arma seguía siendo el mismo, y eso era un gran alivio.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la guadaña notó algo…

_Pss.. oi, Maka…_ la llamó en susurros.

A ella le pareció extraña la manera de actuar de su arma y lo miró confundida.

_No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero… nos están siguiendo_ siguió murmurando.

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco y disimuladamente hecho una rápida ojeada hacia atrás, y efectivamente, las estaban siguiendo cinco tipos. ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?.

_Tal vez solo estamos caminando delante de ellos…_ dijo la técnico.

Pero en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento. Además de que las calles estaban vacías. Doblaron en una esquina para averiguar si realmente las seguían y confirmaron sus sospechas. Apuraron al paso, hasta toparse con otros dos tipos de frente, que vestían de manera similar a los cinco de atrás, como pandilleros y llenos de tatuajes.

_Demonios…_ murmuró Soul retrocediendo un paso y acercándose más a su compañera.

_Hola lindas, ¿Qué hacen dos preciosas muñecas por aquí?_ preguntó uno de los dos de adelante.

_No es asunto tuyo_ respondió la albina.

_Oh, vamos, no sean malas…_ murmuró otro con fingida tristeza mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de cerrar más el círculo, dejándolas totalmente _acorraladas._

_Hey chicas, ¿Qué les parece si vienen a mi casa y tomamos algo?_ preguntó uno calvo con lentes oscuros y lleno de tatuajes mientras se acercaba a Maka y la sujetaba fuertemente de una muñeca.

_Suéltame…_ murmuró entre dientes intentando zafarse del agarre del pandillero.

_Ven, vamos a _divertirnos_ _dijo el hombre tomándola del mentón y acercando su cara a la de ella.

_ ¡Que la sueltes, maldito desgraciado!_ gritó la peliblanca antes de darle una patada en la cara al pandillero. _vamos_ dijo tomando a su compañera de la mano y corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

Los demás pandilleros las persiguieron mientras otro intentaba hacer reaccionar al pobre tipo que quedó knock-out.

_ ¡Maldición! ¡maldito cuerpo de niña! ¡no puedo ni dar una patada decente con este cuerpo!_ se quejó la guadaña mientras seguía corriendo de la mano con su técnico.

_ ¡Soul, nos están siguiendo!_ avisó algo asustada al ver a esos tipos acercarse sumamente furiosos.

Siguieron corriendo hasta doblar en la esquina equivocada y quedar atrapadas en un callejón sin salida.

_¿Que hacemos ahora?_ preguntó la rubia sin soltar la mano de su arma.

_Hay que regresar antes de que nos alcancen_ respondió dando media vuelta, pero al hacerlo, se topó con los pandilleros que ya las habían alcanzado y reían maléficamente.

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a un pandillero sosteniendo al tipo que Soul acababa de patear. Al parecer era el líder.

_Ahora si… me las pagarán malditas perras…_ murmuró con una expresión lunática y una sonrisa macabra mientras se acercaba a ellas.

La guadaña instintivamente se puso en posición defensiva delante de su técnico.

_Maka…_ murmuró.

Ella al instante captó la idea y respondió.

_No podemos, son humanos, no debemos lastimarlos_ aclaró.

_Pero es en defensa propia_

_Aún así…_ titubeó.

Y el sujeto aprovechó la distracción de las chicas para atacar. Lanzó a la peliblanca varios metros hasta chocar con una pared, de una sola patada.

_ ¡Soul!_ gritó la rubia preocupada corriendo hasta donde había caído su compañero, pero el hombre la sujetó de una muñeca y la acorraló contra la pared.

_Tu y yo todavía no terminamos, preciosa_ amenazó alzando los brazos de su víctima por sobre la cabeza y sujetándolos con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorría la delicada y suave cintura de la chica por debajo de la blusa.

_ ¡No! ¡Aléjate!_ gritó desesperada, dándole una patada también muy potente a su horrible cara.

Eso hizo enfurecer más al hombre que dejó de sujetarle las muñecas para presionar fuertemente su cuello con ambas manos, no con suficiente fuerza para estrangularla pero sí para torturarla.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritó Soul al ver la escena, se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a correr hasta allá y matar a ese maldito a golpes, hasta que sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la chaqueta y lo lanzaba hacia atrás de nuevo.

_No tan rápido, nosotros nos encargaremos de ti_ dijo el sujeto más grande del grupo, era alto y corpulento, muy musculoso y con una voz muy grave.

CONTINUARA…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wajaja... soy mala...**

**hasta aquí XD**

**si quieren saber si c salvan d ésta solo tienen q mandarme reviews XD**

**estre más me dejen, más rápido publicaré el nuevo cap XD**


	4. deseo

**Konichiwa !! ^^**

**grax x sus reviews !! XD**

**jeje, para los q c quedaron con la intriga, aki les dejo el cap !! XD**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4. Deseo**

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que el destino había dejado de sonreírles, últimamente solo tenían problemas y más problemas, y como si fuera poco, ahora estaban a punto de morir a manos de unos simples pandilleros. Solo de pensar en eso a Soul le hervía la sangre. Tenía que levantarse y matar a ese maldito que estaba ahorcando a su técnico YÁ, si es que quería conservar a su compañera con vida. Pero un pequeño obstáculo se interponía: los demás pandilleros.

De haber tenido su verdadero cuerpo, ya les habría dado una paliza a esos tipos, pero ahora su fuerza estaba muy limitada y era poco y nada lo que podía hacer.

Uno de los tipos jaló fuertemente de sus blancos cabellos hasta ponerla de pie mientras intentaba reprimir algunos gritos. Ahora con su nuevo cuerpo femenino, todo era más difícil, era mucho más sensible y delicado que antes, y un simple golpe podía doler el doble.

Sintió como el tipo que le jalaba el cabello reía por lo bajo mientras los demás la rodeaban con la misma y asquerosa expresión en sus caras. Pero aún así, en ningún momento apartó la vista de su técnico, que luchaba por respirar mientras ese maldito pandillero reía divertido al verla sufrir.

"Resiste, Maka…" pensó el arma.

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Hasta que de la nada, la pared de ladrillo frente a ellos se desplomó.

Todos los pandilleros dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo para contemplar al responsable de tal destrucción. Y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas al encontrarse con un enorme monstruo rojo vino, mirándolos con hambre…

La bestia rugió de una manera tan fuerte y aterradora que fue capaz de asustarlos. Los hombres salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible de aquel callejón.

La rubia y la peliblanca que habían quedado en el piso miraban algo sorprendidas al monstruo, después de todo, resulta irónico que un kishin les haya salvado la vida.

La bestia roja tomó una posición amenazante y rugió nuevamente.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritó la guadaña antes de transformarse y caer en sus manos.

Con un rápido movimiento, el kishin lanzó su primer ataque, que la chica esquivó fácilmente con un salto para luego aterrizar en el piso y atacar. Logró cortarle un brazo, cosa que lo desorientó un poco y se tambaleó ligeramente.

La rubia aprovechó eso para atacar de nuevo, pero repentinamente, el kishin se detuvo y la miró, sucedió en una fracción de segundo, pero ella notó como se formó una sonrisa malvada en su alargado y felino rostro, antes de salpicarla con la sangre de su brazo.

Ella logró esquivar la mayor parte de la sangre, pero unas gotas salpicaron su muñeca y parte de su brazo. No tardó mucho en sentir un increíble ardor en la zona donde cayó la sangre. Era un dolor tan intenso que se vio obligada a soltar su guadaña mientras caía al piso de rodillas, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, al instante que cubría su brazo con la otra mano.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritó la albina preocupada regresando a su forma humana.

Su compañera no podía dejar de gritar. Se movía constantemente a causa del dolor.

_ ¡Maka, quédate quieta!_ pidió intentando ver la herida de su brazo.

Pero se sorprendió ante lo que vio. Se podía apreciar perfectamente la silueta de las gotas de sangre, ya que ahora esa zona había adquirido un color rojizo, derritiendo la piel.

_ ¿Q-que es esto?_ murmuró atónita la guadaña.

_ ¡Soul!..._ logró articular su nombre entre gritos.

_Descuida, estoy aquí_ intentó tranquilizarla tomándola de la otra mano.

_ ¡Apágalo!..._ gritó desesperadamente.

_¿Eh? ¿Maka?... ¿de qué hablas?_ preguntó sorprendida.

_ ¡Quema!, ¡apaga el fuego!, ¡apágalo!_ ya comenzando a sollozar.

Soul se quedó contemplándola sin saber qué hacer, tampoco había terminado de entender lo que su compañera quiso decir con eso, hasta que sintió una risa malvada detrás de él. Giró completamente furioso para encontrarse con los ojos del kishin clavados en ellos.

_ ¡¿Qué te da tanta gracia, maldito?!_ gritó furioso, aunque hubiera salido mejor de no ser por esa molesta voz de chica que tenía ahora.

_Ups, creo que olvidé mencionarlo: mi sangre puede derretir todo lo que toca, es como un ácido muy potente_ aclaró el monstruo con una voz tan profunda y aterradora que parecía de otro mundo.

El arma abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso y rápidamente volvió a posar sus ojos llenos de preocupación en su técnico, que ahora tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

_Bien, ya me estoy aburriendo… por otro lado, que bueno que las encontré… estaba muy hambriento_ murmuró el monstruo antes de abalanzarse sobre ellas.

Instintivamente, Soul abrazó a Maka de manera protectora, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando sentir los dientes afilados del monstruo, pero en vez de eso, solo escuchó el ruido de un golpe seco, como el sonido de dos rocas chocando, y pocos segundos después, siguió el sonido de algo pesado derrumbando las estructuras del los alrededores.

Giró precavidamente su cabeza para saber a qué se debían todos esos extraños sonidos. Y se sorprendió bastante al ver a su salvador.

_ ¡Justin!_ exclamó al instante.

El mencionado giró su cabeza y las miró algo confundido.

_Hola… ¿eres nueva? No te había visto antes por aquí_ preguntó bastante confundido.

_ ¿Qué?... ¡No!, ¡Soy yo! ¡Soul Eater!_

El rubio se le quedó mirando completamente desconcertado ante la respuesta.

_Etto… respeto tus preferencias, pero ¿no crees que fuiste un poco lejos como para hacerte cirugía?_ comentó aún sorprendido.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

_ ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, maldito enfermo?! ¡No me hice ninguna cirugía! ¡una bruja me convirtió en chica!_ estalló completamente furiosa y sonrojada.

_ ¡Ahh!_ exclamó claramente aliviado, pero ahora tenía que cambiar de tema para salir del lío en el que se había metido _Creo que debemos llevar a tu compañera a un hospital lo antes posible_ sugirió con un tono serio mientras la señalaba.

La guadaña giró su cabeza para verla completamente desmayada y con su precioso rostro bañado en lágrimas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

42-42-564

Esperó unos segundos frente al espejo después de marcar.

_ ¡Hola Hola!_ saludó animadamente el dios de la muerte desde el otro lado del espejo.

_Hola, Shinigami-sama_ saludó no muy animada.

_ ¡Soul-kun! ¡qué bueno que llamaste! Me enteré que tenían problemas con su misión y les envié a Justin-kun_

_Si, gracias por la ayuda, pero… llamaba por otro asunto_ aclaró sin quitar esa expresión sería tan poco habitual en él.

_Dime_

_Ese kishin… no, eso no podía ser un kishin… ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?_

_Pues, Azusa tiene algunas teorías, verás, Black Star y Kid-kun tuvieron experiencias similares_

Por primera vez desde que llamó dejó a un lado su máscara de seriedad.

_ ¡¿Ellos también?! ¿Están bien?_ preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

_Si, no te preocupes… bien, lo que creemos, es que, es exactamente como tú dijiste, esos no son kishins normales, creemos que la bruja que buscamos está detrás de todo esto_ hizo una pausa para ver si el arma tenía algo que decir, pero al no recibir respuesta continuó _ y dime, ¿Cómo está Maka-chan?_

Soul bajó la mirada algo triste y disgustado antes de responder.

_Lo siento… no pude protegerla_ murmuró apretando sus puños.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no pudiste protegerla, maldito gusano?! ¡si regresa con un solo rasguño te mataré!_ amenazó Spirit apareciendo de la nada en el espejo.

_SHINIGAMI-CHOP_

Y así el pobre de Spirit quedó tirado en el piso lloriqueando a mares, con un gran hueco en la cabeza, por el cual salía humo.

_Lamento la interrupción, Soul-kun, bien, ahora estoy ocupado con otros asuntos, ¡hasta pronto!_ se despidió antes de cortar la comunicación.

Tras un largo suspiro se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaba Maka.

Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla despierta. Al parecer había entrado tan despacio que la rubia no se percató de su presencia y se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Permaneció ahí de pie observándola por un rato largo, después de todo, se veía hermosa con la luz del atardecer y su cabello suelto. Comenzó a sentirse extraño, un nuevo sentimiento que no supo bien como descifrar se hizo presente en su interior, al mismo tiempo que examinaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su compañera.

Traía puesta una blusa celeste de tirantes que le quedaba algo grande y una de las tiras se deslizaba por su hombro, además de que tenía un escote importante, que dejaba ver más de esa exquisita piel de porcelana, ya que la prenda le quedaba grande, pero era corta a la vez, asique dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su delicado abdomen. La parte inferior consistía en unos shorts que eran tal vez _demasiado _cortos, dándole un aspecto _tentador_.

_L_a deseas, ¿no es así?__ preguntó la voz del molesto diablillo con malicia.

"Cállate" le reclamó en su mente.

_S_olo mírala, parece como si lo hiciera a propósito… ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Nadie estará mirando, además, solo es cuestión de ponerle el seguro a la puerta y…__

" ¡Que te calles!, pequeño gusano, no intentes confundirme".

__¿Que?, pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada… todo lo que sientes en este momento es única y exclusivamente cosa tuya… yo solo te ayudo a hacer realidad tus deseos… ¿Qué dices?, ¿te parece la idea?, solo debes entregarte a la locura y…__

" ¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez!". Protestó negando con la cabeza fuertemente.

_ ¿Soul?_ lo miró preocupada _no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, ¿Cuándo entraste?_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Eh? Ah… yo… acababa de entrar… ¿Cómo estás?_

_ Mejor, los doctores dicen que si me cuido sanaré pronto y estaré como nueva_ respondió enseñándole la mano afectada, que estaba cubierta con un vendaje.

La albina sonrió dejando atrás su preocupación y se sentó en la cama junto con ella.

_Que bueno, me tenías bastante preocupado_

Después de decir eso notó como Maka dejaba escapar una pequeña risita que luchaba por suprimir.

_¿Que?_ preguntó con brusquedad ligeramente molesto.

_Es que, suena extraño que te refieras a ti mismo en sentido masculino cuando estás en ese cuerpo_ respondió entre risas.

La guadaña solo desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada fingiendo enojo. Pero algo interrumpió su actuación. Rápidamente se llevó las manos al abdomen mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Comenzaba a sentir un horrendo dolor en el estómago, que se extendía a la espalda y las piernas.

_¿Soul?_ preguntó preocupara al ver la reacción de su compañero.

_Creo que… las pastillas que me diste esta mañana están perdiendo efecto…_ murmuró con una mueca de dolor.

_Amm… espera, creo que traje algunas_ comentó antes de revisar el bolsillo de su falda que estaba en una silla.

Apenas las encontró se las entregó con un vaso con agua.

_Vaya, si que estás preparada…_ murmuró antes de beberse las pastillas.

Maka desvió la mirada algo sonrojada antes de responder.

_Se supone que tengo que estarlo… a mí todavía me quedan algunas horas antes de que se me pase el efecto_ murmuró.

_ ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿tú también?!_ preguntó sonrojándose ligeramente. Era extraño, ella nunca antes había tenido ese nivel de confianza como para contarle _ese_ tipo de cosas. Pensó que con su nuevo cuerpo ahora ella lo veía como una _amiga_. Sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho. _Oye, y… ¿Cuánto dura esto?_ preguntó más que nada para distraer su mente.

_Entre cuatro y seis días_

_ ¡¿Seis días?! ¡¿Seis días de sufrimiento y agonía?!_

_Si… y si no encontramos a esa bruja tendrás que acostumbrarte… ahora por fin te das cuenta de que ser mujer no es nada fácil_ terminó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

_Maldito cuerpo de chica…_ murmuró la peliblanca por lo bajo.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jejeje... creyeron q xq convertí a Soul n una chica el diablillo lo dejaría en paz ? ...wajaja !! XD**

**tengo bastantes fics n donde el diablillo le hace la vida miserable a Soul XD**

**éste es uno de ellos, como habrán notado XD**

**bueno, los dejo para seguir subiendo los otros fics.**

**espero reviews !! sino no hay cap !! wajajaja XD**


	5. locura

**Hi !!**

**pues aki me tiene nuevamente, actualizando este fic q hace años q lo tengo n el olvido... pero todo s culpa d la falta d inspiracion !!**

**bueno, quiero aclarar algunas dudas q algunos lectores tienen con respecto a este fic sobre el yuri...**

**primero: aki el yuri lo dejo a interpretacion del lector, ya q n realidad son CHICOS atrapados n cuerpos d chicas...**

**segundo: odio el yuri !! (si, ya c q s raro q no me guste si estoy haciendo un fic como este, pero como ya dije antes, son CHICOS n cuerpos d chicas) aun q claro, ustedes pueden verlo d la manera q gusten, si les gusta el yuri, n tonces sigan leyendo q c viene algo grande jojojo XD y si no les gusta, solo veanlo desde mi punto d vista ^^**

**espero haber aclarado las dudas n vez d generarles mas :s **

**suele pasarme muy seguido q enrredo a la gente... bueno, ya, mucha charlataneria, a leer !! XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5. Locura + sangre negra = malas noticias**

Resignadas de tanto buscar, regresaron al Shibusen no muy contentas. Por más que Maka haya insistido en seguir buscando a la bruja, Soul no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla nuevamente, y menos estando lastimada.

Caminaban a paso lento por los pasillos, y la única razón por la que no había un silencio absoluto era por los estudiantes que hablaban de sus propios temas de conversación, amontonados en pequeños grupos dispersos por el lugar.

_ ¡Mira!, ahí están Kid y los demás_ dijo Maka un poco más alegre mientras apuraban el paso hasta llegar con _ellas._

_ ¡Chicos!, que bueno que están bien_ suspiró aliviada Tsubaki.

_Si, nos enteramos que te lastimaron_ agregó Liz preocupada mirando la mano de Maka.

_No se preocupen, no es nada_ aclaró la rubia con una falsa sonrisa.

_ ¡Hey, hey! ¡Les tengo dos buenas noticias!_ les dijo _entusiasmada_ Black Star al dúo recién llegado.

Kid suspiró _molesta_ mirando en otra dirección con pesadez antes de murmurar.

_Ahí va de nuevo…_

_ ¿Cuáles?_ preguntó la peliblanca al instante que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

_ ¡La primera: que son los seres más afortunados al estar junto a mí!_ dijo… o mas bien gritó orgullosa mientras los demás la veían con pena y una gotita en la cabeza. _ ¡la segunda: Stein nos dio el día libre para que nos recuperemos de nuestras misiones!_ ante esa noticia la técnico y la guadaña sí mostraron una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡¿Enserio?! ¡no lo puedo creer!_ festejó Soul.

_ ¡Si! ¡lo sé! Ahora tendrán todo el día para admirar mi grandeza_ soltó arrogante la peliazul.

_Bien, en ese caso, yo regresaré al departamento, necesito dormir_ dijo Maka ignorando por completo el comentario de Black Star.

_¿A esta hora?... ¿segura que no te dieron el alta antes de tiempo?_ preguntó Liz.

_Descuiden, para medio día estaré como nueva_ respondió antes de saludar con la mano y regresar al apartamento.

_Bien, nosotras tenemos un viaje al centro comercial pendiente, asique ya saben dónde buscarnos_ anunció la mayor de las Thompson arrastrando a Tsubaki mientras Patty caminaba delante de ellas canturreando una canción.

_¿Y nosotros que?_ preguntó Soul.

_Ya les dije, ¡pueden admirar mi grandeza todo el día!_ les recordó Black Star.

_Mmm… ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa?_ propuso Kid con un tono educado.

_Si no hay nada más interesante…_ murmuró la albina con un tono de aprobación.

_Hump, bueno, no me extraña que me quieras en tu casa, después de todo necesitan a una gran estrella como yo para iluminar esa aburrida mansión_ aceptó la ninja con su típico tono arrogante.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¡Ya deja eso en su lugar!_ regañó _molesta_ Kid a _la _peliazul.

_ ¡Entonces ya deja de llorar como una niñita! ¡Jajajaja!_ se burló subiéndose a la cama para ponerse a brincar.

_ ¡Nooooooo! ¡primero: quítate los zapatos si vas a saltar a _mi_ cama!, segundo… ¡estas arruinando no solo la simetría de mi cama, sino la de mi habitación completa!_ gritó completamente _histérica_.

Pero entre más reclamaba, Black Star más se divertía. Hasta que de pronto sintió algo que faltaba. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Soul, que se encontraba recostado en el sofá con sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cabeza y con mirada totalmente perdida en el techo.

_Oi, ¿Qué te sucede?_ preguntó _la_ ninja acercándose.

_ ¿Hmm?_ murmuró saliéndose apenas de sus pensamientos.

_Es cierto, ya llevas media hora ahí tirado sin hacer nada_ afirmó _la _shinigami acercándose también, después de arreglar su cama simétricamente claro.

_No es nada… es solo que…_ murmuró pensativo mientras se incorporaba ligeramente y rodaba los ojos hacia un punto fijo en el piso.

_ ¡Ya sé!_ interrumpió Black Star _ te vino, ¿verdad?_

_ ¡Idiota, no es eso!... aun que es cierto pero…_ murmuró esa última parte desviando la vista para que _las _demás no lo noten.

_ ¿Entonces?_ preguntó la pelinegra.

_Bien… ustedes que son técnicos deben haberse dado cuenta mucho más rápido que yo…_ hizo una pausa para terminar de incorporarse _ nos hemos vuelto más débiles desde que nos convirtieron en chicas_

_Ahora que lo mencionas…_ dijo Kid pensativo mientras colocaba un dedo en su mentón haciendo memoria.

_ ¡Si! ¡es cierto! ¡!desde que estoy en este cuerpo ya no puedo pelear bien! ¡ni siquiera puedo dar un puñetazo decente!_ afirmó Black Star.

_Si, no podemos seguir así, debemos recuperar nuestros cuerpos lo antes posible_ murmuró la shinigami.

_Pero el punto es… si esto es duro para nosotros, imagínense como debe ser para Maka_ dijo entre molesto y ligeramente triste. _ahora que tengo el cuerpo de una chica me doy cuenta de lo duro que es para ella, y más siendo ella la que pelea… de algún modo me hace sentir… culpable. No es justo que sea ella la que pelee, el cuerpo de una chica es mucho más frágil… ¿Cómo puede soportarlo?_ murmuró ahora sí haciéndose más presente ese tono triste de su voz.

_Tienes razón… con este cuerpo no solo nuestros golpes pierden potencia, los ataques del enemigo duelen más_ dijo Kid.

_Precisamente por eso tengo que volverme más fuerte para proteger a Maka… debemos recuperar nuestros cuerpos como sea_ susurró entre dientes más para sí mismo.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos, hasta que Black Star abrió la boca para soltar alguna estupidez y pasar a ser el centro de atencion.

_¿Saben...? acabo de notar algo..._ murmuró repentinamente serio.

_Las_ otras dos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, expectantes ante la respuesta de su amigo... si lograba poner serio a Black Star, debía de ser algo sumamente importante... o por lo menos eso creían.

_¡Mientras mas tiempo pasamos en estos cuerpos más sensibles nos volvemos! ¡¡solo mírate, Soul, ya hasta hablas como una chica!!_ soltó con una expresión de espanto en el rostro.

Las otras dos la contemplaron con una gotita en la cabeza por un largo tiempo, meditando si debían golpearlo o directamente matarlo... ya sabían que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, de la boca de Black Star nunca podría salir algún comentario inteligente.

Y así, tan rápido como un rayo, una almohada voladora impactó contra la cara del ninja.

_ ¡Soul! ¡¿acaso crees que puedes ganarle al grna Black Star en una pelea de almohadas?!_ se recuperó tomando otra almohada para aventarsela a la cara e iniciar una pelea de almohadas.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Pero que estan haciendo?! ¡¡la simetría de mi cuarto...!!_ comenzó a quejarse la pelinegra, hasta que fue callada por un almohadazo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya eran casi las 8:00pm cuando Soul regresó. Entró silenciosamente pensando que su compañera seguía dormida, ya que cuando está cansada es capaz de dormir dos días enteros. Se queda "hibernando" como le dice Soul para molestarla. Y él sabía perfectamente que no debía despertarla si quería seguir vivo, después de todo la última vez que la despertó… tuvo que quedarse un largo tiempo en el hospital.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella estaba despierta, en su cuarto, guardando montones de ropa en el armario.

_ ¿Maka…?_ preguntó extrañada la albina.

_Ah, Soul, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste ¿Cómo te fue?_ dijo empujando la puerta del armario, intentado cerrarla, pero se desbordaba de ropa.

_Eem… bien… ¿Qué es toda esa ropa?_ finalmente preguntó con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

_Te dije que para el medio día estaría como nueva, asique cuando desperté fui al centro comercial con las chicas… mala idea, Liz me hizo comprar media tienda_ finalizó separándose de la puerta del armario una vez se aseguró de que no se abriría y lo señaló mostrándole el resultado de salir una sola tarde con Liz.

_Vaya… creo que vamos a necesitar mudarnos a otro apartamento más grande si sigues saliendo con Liz_ bromeó siguiéndola hasta la sala.

_Si, no vuelvo a salir con ella… pero valió la pena, había un chico increíble, tenía un estilo genial y era tan guapo que todo a su alrededor parecía brillar y…_

_Oye oye oye, un momento. ¿Por qué rayos me estas contando esto?... Maka, creo que no tengo que recordarte que por que tengo el cuerpo de una chica no significa que lo sea, sigo siendo YO_ terminó diciendo la última parte de manera más lenta para darle énfasis.

_Si… ya lo sé… es solo que… por alguna razón ahora me siento más cercana a ti, desde que te convirtieron en una chica es bastante más fácil hablar contigo_ admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Creo que te está gustando la idea de tener una _compañera_ en vez de un compañero_ dijo no muy contento.

_Soul, no es eso…_ se quedó pensando un minuto las palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontraba.

Mientras que a la guadaña se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. En su boca se formó una pequeña pero claramente visible sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

_ ¿S-Soul?_ preguntó ligeramente sonrojada al quedar acorralada contra la pared mientras los brazos de su arma se situaban a cada lado de su cuerpo contra el muro, creando una prisión con su cuerpo.

_Parece que después de todo tendré que demostrarte que _no_ soy una chica_ murmuró con una gran sonrisa burlona mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella.

Maka ya sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón de lo rápido que latía. Giró su cara hacia un lado pero su arma la tomó del mentón con una mano, obligándola a girar su cabeza nuevamente hasta encontrarse con esos ojos rubí que brillaban de manera especial, mientras sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de encontrarse.

Era sin duda un momento perfecto, y hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por el sonido repentino del teléfono.

_Las_ dos se sobresaltaron y rápidamente se separaron desviando sus miradas.

_Yo contesto_ dijo al instante una muy sonrojada Maka antes de tomar el teléfono.

_V_aya vaya… tan cerca pero tan lejos ¿no es así?_ _apareció nuevamente la molesta voz del diablillo.

Esta vez se encontraban en la Dark Room. Nada había cambiado, el tocadiscos seguía tocando la misma música, el piano estaba en su lugar, tan reluciente como siempre, sin una sola capa de polvo, la silla seguía esperando ser ocupada por su dueño… nada había cambiado… o casi nada.

Ahora el traje negro con rayas blancas fue reemplazado por un vestido negro, largo hasta los tobillos. Era diferente al de Maka. Éste vestido también dejaba los hombros al descubierto, pero tenía una gran parte de tela rodeándole el cuello como un collar, uniéndose con la parte superior del vestido. Tenía guantes negros que llegaban muy por arriba del codo y zapatos de tacón. Todo era negro, excepto un lazo rojo que sostenía un mechón de cabello en una cola a un lado de su cabeza.

_Te ves _linda__ se burló el demonio.

_Cállate, _pequeñito__ refunfuñó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

_Bien, di lo que quieras, solo tengo un pequeño detalle que comentarte, y creo que te interesará mucho_ insistió el diablillo sin quitar ni por un segundo esa sonrisa asquerosa de su cara.

_Ya te dije que no voy a dejarme llevar por la locu…_

_No es eso_ interrumpió. _al parecer el hechizo de la bruja desató una reacción muy fuerte en la locura, y a este paso no tardará mucho en absorber tu alma completamente_

La albina se quedó atónita por unos momentos, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el demonio nuevamente la interrumpió.

_Si no me crees míralo tu mismo_ anunció señalando la parte de arriba de las cortinas rojas que rodeaban la habitación.

Desde la parte superior de las cortinas de podía ver perfectamente el espeso líquido negro que brotaba de ellas y caía al suelo.

_Al parecer el cambio de cuerpo causó una inestabilidad en tu alma y debilitó tu resistencia a la locura_ sonrió ampliamente con malicia.

Para ese entonces la guadaña ya no oía ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca de esa molestia roja. El olor de la sangre negra inundando la habitación le provocó nauseas, y las imágenes comenzaron a distorsionarse.

_Soul…_

__Soul…__

_ ¡Soul!_ lo llamó Maka por tercera vez.

La peliblanca regresó a la realidad aún algo confundida y atónita.

_Hasta que por fin reaccionas… ¿Qué te sucedió?_ preguntó preocupada la rubia.

_ ¿Eh?, ah… solo estaba pensando en algo…_ murmuró sin despegar sus ojos del suelo.

La chica suspiró antes de decir.

_Como sea, tenemos una nueva misión, han detectado una gran actividad mágica en España y tenemos que ir para ver si es la bruja que te transformó_

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eso ha sido todo x quien sabe cuanto tiempo... la inspiración me tiene abandonada con este fic...**

**lamento la falta d coherencia n algunas escenas, pero trabajaré duro para hacer un mejor cap cuando la inspiración decida volver a mi.**

**tal vez puedan ayudarme si me dejan reviews XD eso siempre s una buena manera d alentar a una escritora ;D**


	6. nuevas amistades

**Hola gente !!**

**despues d tanto tiempo d tener abandonado a este pobre fic, he regresado !! :D**

**pero tengo una excusa !!**

**falta d inspiracion T.T**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**6. Nuevas amistades**

Era de mañana cuando llegaron a España. El sol reía sin parar desde lo alto, y el calor era insoportable. Habían caminado un buen rato bajo ese fulminante sol, sin tomar en cuenta todas las veces que se perdieron. Pero después de perderse unas ocho veces más, pudieron llegar al hotel.

_ ¡Por fin una cama!_ festejó Soul al llegar.

_ ¡Por fin aire acondicionado!_ festejó Maka.

Al entrar, encontraron a una muchacha de cabello negro, corto y de ojos celestes en la recepción.

_Bienvenidas, ¿desean ocupar alguna habitación?_ saludó amablemente la muchacha.

_Si, necesitamos urgentemente una habitación para mi… prima y yo_ respondió Maka.

Habían acordado ser más cuidadosos esta vez, asique irían en cubierto para que los kishins de la bruja no pudieran detectarlos.

_Enseguida_ dijo la muchacha antes de darles una llave.

_Gracias_ dijeron las dos antes de subir las escaleras.

Aunque se sorprendieron bastante al entrar y ver una sola cama. De inmediato bajaron las escaleras y hablaron con la recepcionista para cambiar de habitación.

_Lo siento, pero ahora solo nos queda esa disponible… pero… pensé que no les molestaría, es decir… ya que son primas…_ dijo tímidamente.

_ ¡Ah! Claro… jeje… está bien… gracias_ dijo Maka disimulando antes de subir las escaleras.

_Genial, lo que nos faltaba…_ reclamó la rubia.

_Bueno, no te quejes, no nos viene nada mal_ dijo la guadaña con una sonrisa picara.

_¿D-de que hablas?_ preguntó bastante nerviosa. Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, tenía esa misma expresión el día anterior… antes de que sonara el teléfono.

_Sabes perfectamente de que hablo_ siguió diciendo sin quitar esa sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba más a ella.

_S-Soul…_ murmuró tremendamente sonrojada.

Faltaban pocos centímetros… estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Maka cerró los ojos instintivamente, esperando ansiosa que sucediera. Pero todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando sintió como se alejaba de ella y comenzaba a reír a carcajadas. Abrió los ojos totalmente furiosa y sonrojada.

_Jajajajaja, jaja, debiste… jajajaja, debiste haber visto tu cara jajajaja_ reía la albina.

Aunque claro, como toda acción, tiene su consecuencia. Un gran-mega-hiper-súper-ultra Maka-Chop con la enciclopedia renovada y edición extendida más grande del mundo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que podría matar fácilmente a un Kishin.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele!... _ gritaba el arma una y otra vez frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras salía humo de hueco dejado por el libro.

_Imbécil_ dijo de espaldas a él con un tono serio.

_ ¿Qué te sucede?, solo fue una broma, no fue para tanto_ seguía quejándose sin dejar de frotarse la cabeza.

_Claro… solo una broma_ murmuró tan bajo que su compañero apenas logró oír algo. Salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo antes de salir.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese maldito imbécil?!, ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así?! ¡Es un idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOTA!_ gritó una vez se aseguró de haberse alejado de todas las personas en por lo menos un radio de 15 km.

Se sintió bien gritar a los cuatro vientos lo idiota que es su compañero, pero aún así quería estrangularlo. Había caminado tanto que ni notó cuanto tiempo había pasado ni donde estaba. Miró sus alrededores intentando ubicarse, pero no lo lograba. No habían muchas construcciones por ahí, estaba en un lugar más abierto y desolado.

_Que bien, como si no fuera suficiente_ suspiró.

Pero al caminar sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Giró automáticamente su cabeza y observó detenidamente lo que había detrás… nada. No había nada ni nadie siguiéndola. Siguió caminando algo extrañada sin darle mucha importancia, hasta que nuevamente escuchó los pasos. Esta vez más cerca. Giró velozmente ya preparada para pelear, agudizando sus sentidos para ver si podía percibir algún alma, solo para encontrarse sola nuevamente.

"¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?" se preguntó confundida en su mente al tiempo que volvía a caminar.

El tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a atardecer. Hacía frío y se estaba terminando la luz que el sol le brindaba, pero sin duda, lo peor era el sonido constante de esos pasos siguiéndola. Cada tanto echaba un vistazo hacia atrás solo para confirmar que estaba sola, pero aún sabiendo que no había nadie, el miedo luchaba por invadirla. Sentía escalofríos al escuchar cada paso, y no era precisamente por la temperatura. A medida que comenzaba a oscurecer caminaba más rápido, hasta llegar a correr. Se sentía ridícula por correr y temerle a algo que no estaba ahí, ni siquiera podía percibir un alma cerca, pero no podía evitarlo, ese sonido le provocaba pánico.

Sus piernas se detuvieron en seco al escuchar una risa detrás de ella junto a los pasos, que se detuvieron en cuanto ella lo hizo. Sentía como su pulso aceleraba y la invadía el pánico. Tuvo que reunir todo su valor para girar lentamente su cabeza.

Y esta vez, si había alguien.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el Shibusen, un pelirrojo caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras tarareaba una canción. Se encontraba claramente de buen humor desde hacía días, o para ser más exactos, desde que convirtieron a Soul en chica. Realmente le agradaba la idea, no solo porque así se aseguraba de que no le haría nada a su adorada hija (o por lo menos es lo que él cree), sino porque ahora tenía una excusa perfecta para burlarse de ese desgraciado y molestarlo.

Pero su buen humor desapareció al oír unas rueditas que se aproximaban rápidamente hacia él. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, intentando ignorar el ruido de las rueditas y el olor a tabaco. Casi salta de alegría al sentir el ruido de la silla detenerse, hasta que oyó su voz.

_Spirit-sempai_ lo llamó Stein.

Se detuvo y giró a regañadientes.

_¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó sin muchas ganas.

_Bueno, no es nada importante, solo quería que hicieras una llamada por mí…_ comenzó pero al instante fue interrumpido.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo para eso?!, vamos Stein, no me hagas perder mi tiempo_ respondió molesto antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

_Bueno… solo pensé que te agradaría hablar con tu hija, pero si no quieres…_ esta vez se detuvo cuando vio al pelirrojo parar en seco y regresar a toda velocidad hacia él.

_ ¿Qué quieres que le diga?_ preguntó entusiasmado.

Stein sonrió victorioso antes de entregarle un papel.

_Ya que están en España, diles que vallan a éste lugar lo antes posible_ respondió entregándole el papel. _hemos tenido esta misión en el tablero por mucho tiempo pero nadie la quiere aceptar, asique es una buena oportunidad para sacárnosla de encima_

A la guadaña casi le da un infarto cuando leyó en qué consistía la misión, o más bien, en _donde_ era la misión.

_Pero… esto es…_ murmuró atónito sin despegar los ojos del papel.

_Exacto, por eso nadie la quiere aceptar_ explicó con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se tranquilizó bastante al ver que solo era una chica. Tenía probablemente la misma edad que ella, y tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y de un color lila claro con un mechón rosado. Sus ojos eran de un precioso turquesa, y su piel tan pálida como la nieve. Su cara tenía algunos rasgos un poco felinos, pero de expresión amable. Vestía una blusa turquesa como sus ojos y una chaqueta negra. Traía una falda ajustada de color negro y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Era tan hermosa que parecía una muñeca de porcelana hecha por un artesano experto.

_H-hola, te he visto caminar por aquí desde hace un rato y parece que estas perdida_ habló atropelladamente la chica, claramente nerviosa y algo tímida.

_Que alivio, asique eras tú la que me seguía_ suspiró Maka _si, jeje, me perdí ¿sabes cómo regresar?_

_ ¡Si! Por supuesto, solo que ahora estas un poco lejos… yo diría que a unos… ocho kilómetros_ respondió la chica.

" ¡¿Ocho kilómetros?! Vaya… Soul me las pagará cuando regrese" pensó la rubia.

_ Pero si estas cansada puedes quedarte en mi casa, no está muy lejos_ ofreció emocionada.

_¿Enserio? ¡gracias!, pero… me están esperando…_ respondió pensativa.

_Humm…_ murmuró desilucionada.

_ ¡Ah… pero si quieres me puedo quedar!, siempre y cuando no te moleste…_ intentó animarla.

El rostro de la chica pareció iluminarse y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_ ¡No lo puedo creer, gracias!... pero… ¿estará bien?... te estaban esperando_ murmuró eso último algo pensativa.

_No te preocupes, solo es un idiota, la verdad, ni siquiera tengo ganas de verlo, asique pasar una noche en otro lugar me haría bastante bien_

El rostro de la chica volvió a expresar una enorme felicidad.

_ ¡Perfecto!, ¡oh!, disculpa, lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Scarlett_ dijo antes de tenderle la mano en señal de saludo.

_Yo soy Maka, mucho gusto_ sonrió al estrechar su mano con la de ella. _y dime, ¿segura que no te molesta si me quedo?_

_ ¡Para nada!, es más, hace mucho que no tengo visitas, como podrás ver, no pasa mucha gente por aquí_ respondió señalando el desolado lugar.

Después de caminar unos pocos minutos llegaron a una de las tantas casas rusticas que estaban dispersas por la zona, solo que ésta parecía más grande, mejor hecha y _habitada _que las demás. Al entrar se apreciaba una sala bastante limpia y ordenada, aunque claro que en ese lugar no habían disponibles muchos materiales, asique el piso era de tierra, por lo menos el de la sala, el de la cocina, baño y demás habitaciones era de madera. Las padres estaban hechas a mano con un material muy común en esa zona, una mezcla de barro, piedras y otras cosas que le daban un aspecto rojizo. El techo era también rustico y bien hecho, era de paja y estaba sujetada por algunas ramas. Sin duda una casa hecha a mano, y era tan cálida y acogedora que daban ganas de quedarse ahí un largo rato.

_Vaya, ¡está preciosa! ¿la hiciste tú?_ preguntó Maka admirando la estructura.

_Bueno, algo así, la construimos entre todos hace mucho, cuando los aldeanos aún estaban aquí y construimos todas estas casas_ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

_ ¿Y qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué se fueron?_ preguntó con suma curiosidad.

_Pasamos por momentos difíciles… dejó de llover y llegó una enorme y larga sequía que arruinó todos nuestros cultivos y la gente tuvo que irse de la aldea poco a poco, hasta que solo quedé yo, pero ahora la tierra volvió a ser tan fértil como antes, asique no hay problemas_ terminó explicando con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Pero… ¿te dejaron aquí sola?_ preguntó la rubia sin poder creer que clase de gente desalmada abandonaría a una chica tan encantadora.

_No, ellos insistieron miles de veces para que me fuera a vivir al nuevo pueblo con todos los demás, pero les dije que no me movería de aquí hasta que mi hermana regrese_ explicó nuevamente con nostalgia.

_¿Tienes una hermana?_ preguntó sorprendida _ ¿y qué le pasó?_

_Se fue hace años, antes de la gran sequía, dijo que regresaría algún día, y yo le prometí que la esperaría pase lo que pase, y pienso cumplir esa promesa como sea, aún cuando los aldeanos dijeron que ya no regresaría, yo estoy segura de que lo hará_ sonrió completamente segura de sí misma.

_Vaya…_ no sabía que decir _espero que regrese pronto_ dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

_ ¡Si, yo también!, y estoy segura de que pronto lo hará_ sonrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina, _ has estado caminando por un largo rato, debes tener hambre_

_Jeje, si, un poco, por cierto… ¡podrías haberme dicho de una vez quien eras en vez de asustarme todo el día!, casi me da un infarto_ le reclamó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

_Jajaja, de hecho si, hasta brincaste del susto cuando ya no aguanté la risa_ se carcajeó al recordarlo _ lo siento, es que soy algo tímida, y como hace tanto tiempo que no venía nadie por aquí…_

_Decidiste darme el susto de mi vida_ dijo Maka.

_Jajajaja, bueno, esa no era la idea, pero fue divertido_ respondió contenta mientras preparaba la cena.

_Déjame ayudarte en algo_ se ofreció la técnico.

_No te preocupes, ya tengo casi todo listo_

_Insisto_ dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió.

_Está bien, a la sopa le falta condimento_

_A la orden_ hizo un ademan militar con una mano y comenzó a ponerle sabor a la sopa.

_Jajaja, eres muy divertida ¿sabes?_

_Vaya, eres la primera persona que me dice eso, el idiota de Soul siempre se la pasa diciendo que soy una rata de biblioteca y la persona más aburrida del mundo_

_Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, no me has contado nada sobre ti, ahora es tu turno_ dijo mientras picaba unas zanahorias, para luego agregar _dime… por casualidad ese Soul… ¿es tu novio?_ preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

_ ¡¿Q-q-que?! ¡¿Él?! ¡¿Mi novio?! ¡sí, claro!, prefiero tirarme de un puente antes que salir con un idiota como él, solo somos compañeros_ respondió totalmente sonrojada.

_¿Él es el que te estaba esperando?_

_Si… pero ahora que me espere toda la noche… se lo merece…_ refunfuñó mientras revolvía la sopa.

_ ¿Y de dónde vienes?_

_Bueno, es una larga historia, para resumir, soy estudiante del Shibusen_

Pero apenas pronunció la palabra Shibusen, Scarlett se sobresaltó y se puso tensa repentinamente.

_¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó confundida la rubia.

_¿Eh? No, no, nada_ fingió una sonrisa .Salió un poco del tema para evitar preguntas _y ¿es muy difícil entrar ahí?_

_No tanto, lo difícil es encontrar un buen compañero que se adapte a ti y con el que puedas llevarte bien, por ejemplo, yo soy técnico de guadaña, y mi compañero es… bueno… no es el mejor ejemplo del buen compañero, y hace muchas estupideces, pero supongo que no podría haber escogido a alguien mejor_

_Mmm…_ murmuró otra vez con una sonrisa picara, _¿y segura que no hay nada entre ustedes?_

_ ¡P-por supuesto que no!, él es un idiota que siempre se la pasa molestándome y no tiene ni idea de cómo vivir con una chica, deja su ropa interior tirada por toda la casa, también sus calcetines, siempre deja un desastre en la cocina, además de que no sabe cocinar, y siempre que va al baño deja la tapa levantada, eso sin mencionar todo lo demás_

_ Parece que vivir con un chico es más difícil de lo que pensé_ murmuró riendo un poco.

_No te imaginas cuanto…_

_Y supongo que están en una misión ¿verdad?_ preguntó mientras preparaba la mesa.

_Si, cacería de kishins y de brujas_

A Scarlett casi se le resbala el plato que sostenía, pero logró atraparlo a tiempo.

_ ¿Y eso no es muy peligroso?_ preguntó preocupada.

_Si, pero hay que arriesgarse… hace tiempo le prometí a Soul que lo convertiría en una Death Scythe y pienso cumplir esa promesa como sea_ respondió con determinación.

En el rostro de Scarlett nuevamente se formó una gran sonrisa.

_Bien dicho, parece que las dos tenemos promesas importantes que mantener, espero que lo logres pronto_

_Gracias, y también, no quiero volver a empezar de nuevo_

_ ¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿a qué te refieres?_ preguntó confundida.

_Es una larga historia_ dijo antes de suspirar.

Durante la cena, Maka le contó sobre las misiones que habían tenido y sobre como perdieron las almas la última vez. Prácticamente se la pasaron toda la cena riendo, y unas cuantas veces se atragantaban. Por más extraño que fuera, se sentían como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

A la hora de dormir, Scarlett le ofreció a Maka el cuarto de su hermana. Se notaba que no había sido usado en años, pero aún así se mantenía limpio.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Maka pudiera conciliar el sueño, se la había pasado la mayor parte de la noche preocupada por Soul, ¿Qué le diría cuando lo vea? Seguramente estaría molesto con ella por preocuparlo toda la noche, pero se lo merecía. siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y pudo dormir.

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lamento las incoherencias... pero n los siguientes caps c revelara la importancia d Scarlett XD**

**grax a Yumi-chan, x desbloquear mi cerebro y permitirme terminar el cap 8 XD**

**veré si puedo actualizar mis otros fics este fin d semana XD**

**reviews onegai !!**


	7. dudas y misterios

**Hi hi!**

**recuerdan este fic? espero q si XD**

**lo se, lo he tenido abandonado x quien sabe cuanto tiempo u.u**

**pero aki les dejo el nuevo cap! XD**

**notaran la mala calidad dado q este cap lo hice hace mucho tiempo... d hecho, creo q a mitad del año pasado o.O**

**asiq les pido diculpas por las incoherencias u.u**

* * *

**7. Dudas y misterios**

Podía sentir la luz cálida del sonriente sol mañanero sobre su rostro y el cantar de los pájaros a pocos metros de ella. Era consciente de que ya era de mañana, pero tenía ganas de quedarse acostada un rato más. Hasta que un inusual olor a quemado llegó hacia su nariz. Se levantó de un salto al oler el humo, para luego correr hacia la cocina.

_ ¡Scarlett! ¡¿Qué se quema?! ¡¿Estás bien?!_ preguntó alarmada al asomarse por la puerta, pero su gran sorpresa fue encontrar ese... ¿Como describirlo...? _gran_ desastre, y por supuesto, humo invadiendo cada rincón de la cocina.

Rió nerviosamente antes de contestar.

_ Si, descuida, suele pasar a menudo… por eso es que mi casa siempre está limpia, tengo que limpiarla todas las mañanas después del desayuno_ aclaró mientras dispersaba un poco el humo con una mano y reía un poco.

Cinco minutos después…

_Ahh, asique es como una tradición que se te incendie el desayuno todas las mañanas…_ murmuró Maka sin poder evitar que se le resvalara una gotita por la cabeza mientras su amiga asentía. _pero no te quedaron nada mal los hot cakes_ agregó mientras se llevaba un trozo a la boca, y realmente, estaban deliciosos.

_Gracias, pero no me quedan tan bien como los de mi hermana, deberías probarlos algún día_

_Algún día_ repitió _Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?_

_Son cerca de las 10:00 am… ¿tienes que irte ahora?_ preguntó con una mirada triste.

_No, para nada, es más, creo que podré quedarme un día más… si quieres_ intentó animarla.

_ ¡¿En serio?! ¡Fantástico!, pero… ¿Tu compañero Soul no estará preocupado?_ preguntó confundida.

_Mejor que se preocupe, así aprende a no molestarme_ refunfuñó mientras terminaba de meterse un enorme trozo de hot cake en la boca.

Su amiga comenzó a carcajearse enseguida.

_ ¿Que?_ preguntó confundida.

_Pareces una niña de cinco años haciendo un berrinche_ respondió sin dejar de reírse.

Nuevamente comenzaron a reírse las dos. Después de ayudar con la limpieza, hablaron toda la tarde, a penas notando que el sol ya comenzaba su descenso por el horizonte.

_Oh, no, no puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde…_ murmuró Scarlett por lo bajo al mirar el cielo _¿Te importaría esperarme un momento?, ahora regreso_ dijo levantándose del sillón.

_Claro, pero, ¿A dónde vas?_

_A los campos de cultivo, se supone que los tomates estarían maduros para hoy_ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ ¡Genial! ¿Puedo acompañarte?_ preguntó entusiasmada la rubia. Adoraba los tomates, y si no podía comerlos tan frecuentemente, era por culpa del caprichoso paladar de su molesto compañero.

Ella lo pensó un momento antes de responder, aunque en sus ojos se asomó una leve preocupación.

_Si quieres… pero es algo peligroso_

_¿Peligroso?, descuida, intentaré esquivar los ataques asesinos de los tomates_ bromeó mientras se levantaba también.

Eso logró hacerla reír bastante, pero luego la advirtió nuevamente preocupada, aunque intentó disfrazarlo para no asustar a su huesped.

_Bueno, no es exactamente de los tomates de los que tienes que cuidarte_ le dijo antes de salir. Murmuró muy por lo bajo y de manera casi imperceptible _solo espero que no se aparezca hoy…_ con un tono algo molesto y triste a la vez.

La rubia no entendió el significado de esas palabras, ni siquiera creyó haber oído bien, pero después le preguntaría. De momento solo se dedicó a seguirla hasta que llegaron a un enorme huerto. Estaba repleto de cultivos. Había una gran variedad, y estaba tan bien cuidado que parecía casi imposible que fuera obra de una sola persona.

_Es hermoso_ murmuró Maka maravillada.

Su amiga pareció recobrar su habitual entusiasmo antes de responder.

_¿Verdad que sí?, me ha costado bastante_

Hubieran continuado con su plática de no haber sido interrumpidas repentinamente por una risa femenina, que se oía justo detrás de ellas. Ambas giraron, Maka confundida y Scarlett furiosa.

Frente a ellas se encontraba una mujer que no podría ser otra cosa más que una bruja. No era la bruja que buscaban, ya que la otra usaba una capucha negra que ensombrecía sus ojos, pero se apreciaban algunos mechones de cabello lila salir por debajo de la capucha, y su ropa era muy similar a la de Medusa, en cambio, ésta tenía el cabello rojo con un ligero matiz anaranjado en las puntas, que simulaban un fantástico fuego. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo y su cabello era corto y despeinado. Usaba una blusa negra de tirantes y una corta y ajustada falda roja. En sus pies traía unos zapatos de tacón de un carmesí oscuro, y se encontraba sentada sobre una escoba, observándolas con malicia y una sonrisa burlona.

_Vaya vaya, ¿Pero mira quien decidió aparecer?_ habló la bruja, ensanchando su sonrisa al recibir la mirada cargada de odio que le lanzó Scarlett. Pronto dirigió su mirada hacia Maka _ asique ¿esta era la razón de tu encierro?, pobre, debes sentirte sola desde que tu querida hermana te abandonó, ¿No es así?_ terminó con un molesto tono burlón volviendo a posar sus ojos en Scarlett.

_ ¡Cállate!_ le respondió ésta totalmente furiosa, _ Ella no me abandonó, me prometió que regresaría_

_Oh, y supongo que por eso te dejó aquí tirada por tantos años ¿verdad?_ rió maléficamente antes de agregar _y debo suponer que con esta niña por aquí no podrás usar tus… _habilidades_ ¿verdad?_ rió con malicia antes de atacar.

Ellas tuvieron que saltar en direcciones opuestas debido al rayo carmesí que lanzó la bruja, cayendo así en su trampa. En una fracción de segundos, se dirigió directamente hacia Maka, lista para atacarla al preparar otra esfera roja en su mano.

La rubia se quedó petrificada al verla, ya estaba demasiado cerca como para evadir el ataque. Cruzó ambos brazos frente a su rostro, esperando el impacto. Pero eso nunca sucedió, ya que alguien se arrojó sobre ella y rodaron unos cuantos metros debido a la velocidad a la que iba aquella persona. Abrió los ojos mareada y confundida.

_ ¡Soul!_ se sorprendió al verlo.

_Por dios, no lo puedo creer, no puedo dejarte sola por un segundo porque ya te está atacando una bruja_ murmuró arrogante la albina mientras se ponía de pie, aún con su compañera en brazos.

_Pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste?_ preguntó confundida.

_Eso lo hablaremos después, me debes una explicación_ habló con voz sebera mientras se concentraba en la bruja.

_ ¿Otra más?, si que tengo para entretenerme hoy_ habló burlona la bruja.

El arma y su técnico tomaron posiciones defensivas de inmediato, preparadas para atacar o esquivar mientras veían como la bruja se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas con una sonrisa malvada. Lo que no se esperaron, fue ver como la bruja era derribada de una sorpresiva e inesperada patada de Scarlett.

La bruja salió disparada varios metros hasta impactar contra un pequeño muro, mientras que Soul y Maka veían sorprendidos la escena.

_ ¡Regresen a la casa, ella no puede alcanzarlas ahí!_ anunció antes de correr en dirección a la bruja para emplear otro golpe, que la mujer esquivó.

_Maka… ¿Qué es todo esto?_ preguntó la albina sorprendida.

_Yo… no lo se, esa bruja salió de la nada y comenzó a molestar a Scarlett y luego a atacar… ¡Hay que ayudarla!, no podemos dejar que se enfrente sola con una bruja_

Soul se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos, al igual que ella, hasta que después de un suspiro de derrota asintió y se transformó. Maka corrió empuñando su guadaña, ya estaba a escasos metros de ellas, pero para cuando llegó ya no había nada que hacer. Todo lo que vieron fue gran nube de polvo y a la bruja huyendo furiosa del lugar.

Al dispersarse la nube, vieron como Scarlett se ponía de pie, mientras que con una mano sacudía algo de tierra de su ropa.

_Scarlett… ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó la rubia confundida mientras su guadaña regresaba a su forma humana.

_Es una larga historia… verás… _ pero dejó de hablar en cuanto vio a Soul. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que volvió a hablar. _dime una cosa Maka… ¿no se suponía que tu compañero era un chico…?_ preguntó confundida sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la albina.

Tanto arma como técnico se estremecieron ante la pregunta.

_Etto… verás… es una larga historia_ murmuró Maka.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, regresaron a la sala de la casa de Scarlett.

_...Y eso fue lo que pasó_ finalizó la rubia.

_Vaya… no debieron haberla hecho enfadar_ murmuró Scarlett.

_ ¡Pero si ni siquiera fue mi culpa! ¡Black Star fue el que la llamó _vieja_ bruja!__ _protestó la guadaña.

_Bueno… llamar _vieja _a una bruja, es lo peor que pueden hacer, en especial si la bruja pasa de los cien años…_ murmuró Scarlett.

_En fin, eso es lo que sucedió, por eso ahora estamos buscando a esa bruja_ dijo Maka cruzando los brazos.

_Bien, de todos modos, creo que es hora de regresar al hotel y seguir con la misión, tu padre llamó, pero se encaprichó y no me quiso decir nada hasta que tú estés presente_ avisó la guadaña.

La rubia suspiró con pesadez por el simple hecho de pensar que tendría que hablar con su padre.

_¿Qué? ¿ya se van?_ preguntó desilusionada Scarlett.

_Descuida, tan pronto terminemos la misión regresaremos para visitarte un rato_ la animó la técnico.

Se quedó observándolas por unos minutos con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos, pero luego les regaló una sonrisa nostalgica antes de despedirse.

_Las estaré esperando_

_Adiós, pronto nos verás por aquí_ saludó Maka mientras se alejaba con su compañero y desaparecían en el horizonte.

* * *

_¿Y bien?, ¿de qué se trata la misión?_ preguntó la rubia ya fastidiada de tanto oír a su padre decir una sarta de estupideces y llorar exageradamente.

Spirit, del otro lado del espejo, se secó las lágrimas y de pronto se puso serio antes de responder.

_Les tenemos una misión importante… verán…_ hizo una pausa intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas. _ hemos tenido esta misión durante un tiempo en el tablero de misiones, y nadie la ha aceptado, no por su nivel de dificultad, sino por el lugar_

_Ve al grano_ le exigió Soul.

Spirit suspiró y lo miró molesto antes de responder.

_Tienen que eliminar a un kishin que está causando problemas en… Ochate_

Apenas terminó de hablar, notó la sorpresa de Maka. Abrió los ojos de par en par al oír ese nombre.

_Bien, eso es todo, cuando terminen con la misión podrán regresar_ finalizó Spirit antes de cortar la comunicación.

El arma se quedó observando con curiosidad la expresión de su técnico.

_¿Qué sucede?_ finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

_¿Que no oíste? Tenemos que ir a Ochate_ le respondió sin salir de aquel extraño estado. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna parte del espejo.

_¿Y?_ preguntó más que confundido.

_Tu no sabes porque Ochate tiene tanta mala fama ¿no?_ respondió ahora si mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_No_ contestó también mirándola a los ojos, esperando una explicación.

_Ochate es un pueblo maldito… desde hace décadas ha habido extraños rumores y sucesos… gente que desaparece, extrañas epidemias que solo atacan a ese pueblo, luces que aparecen en el cielo, brutales asesinatos, extrañas voces…_ tuvo que detenerse cuando se le anudó la garganta debido a un escalofrío, se le erizó la piel. Había leido miles de libros sobre Ochate como para no poder dormir en dos semanas ante la simple mención de su nombre.

_¿Qué? ¿eso es todo?_ preguntó nuevamente confundido. No era normal que Maka se dejara llevar por ese tipo de rumores, y mucho menos que les temiera.

_¿Cómo que "eso es todo"?, es mucho más grave de lo que piensas, una de las tantas historias cuenta que hace unos pocos años habían ido unos excursionistas a visitar el lugar, no se supo nada de ellos desde que llegaron al pueblo, luego pasaron los meses y no regresaron. Después de otros cuatro meses enviaron a un grupo de rescate y ellos tampoco regresaron, hasta que unas personas que caminaban carca de Ochate, encontraron los cuerpos de los excursionistas y los rescatistas mutilados brutalmente, otros estaban abiertos por el abdomen y les faltaban algunos órganos… y lo más perturbador… ninguno de los cadáveres tenía rostro_ explicó. Al ver la expresión de terror de su compañero continuó. _ a todos los cadáveres les arrancaron el rostro… sea lo que sea lo que esté ocasionando esas muertes extrañas… está dispuesto a seguir matando a todos los que se atrevan a poner un pie en el pueblo, y dudo que sea un kishin, un kishin no puede hacer eso…_ finalizó al sentir otro escalofrío.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Chan chan chan chan~...**

**dato curioso, Ochate si existe XD**

**saqué la mayoría de los rumores d Wikipedia, y otros me los inventé yo ^^U**

**bn, intentare no abandonar tanto este fic u.u**

**diganme q les ha parecido el cap! XD**


	8. Ochate

**¡Buenas, gente!**

**sé que me he ausentado durante un largo rato, pero he estado en exámenes... y aún lo estoy...**

**en fin, tan pronto los termine, si mis padres no me matan por las notas, veré si puedo traerles alguna que otra cosa.**

**espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**8. Ochate**

Era de mañana, aunque no lo parecía a juzgar por el color rojo intenso del cielo. El cielo de ese lugar siempre permanecía de aquel tenebroso carmín, y el sol nunca aparecía. Todo estaba sumergido en un completo y perturbador silencio, desde hacía rato habían dejado de oír los lejanos cantos de los pájaros… no habitaba nadie allí, ni siquiera los animales. El terreno era muy amplio, y las casas antiguas que permanecían en pie estaban totalmente desgastadas y a punto de derrumbarse. La única estructura que permanecía en pie, era una torre de una antigua iglesia, pero no se conservó como el resto de las estructuras, ésta, en la parte inferior y en el interior, tenía marcados miles de grafitis. Lamentablemente eso no hacía que luciera menos aterradora.

El viento sopló con fuerza, arrancando algunas hojas secas de los árboles moribundos de los alrededores y causándole un tremendo escalofrío a la técnico.

_ ¡BUUUUUUUUUU!_

Sintió una respiración y una voz espeluznante en su oído.

Dio un brinco del susto acompañado por un grito, antes de escuchar unas carcajadas a sus espaldas, proveniente de su arma.

_No… jajaja… no lo puedo creer jaja, ésta se lleva el premio jajajajajaja_ se burló de ella manteniendo sus manos en el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír.

_Maka… ¡CHOP!_ gritó antes de clavarle el más grueso libro que encontró antes de salir, dejándole un hueco humeante en la cabeza… sin contar la contusión cerebral. Como detestaba que su idiota compañero entrara en ese plan durante las misiones...

Continuaron recorriendo el lugar, Maka intentando ignorar su propio miedo y Soul refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Repentinamente, sintió algo parecido a una mano sujetar la parte inferior de su pierna, pero con la diferencia de que se trataba de algo duro y frio.

Maka ya no pudo más... pudo haber sido "amable" a la primera, dandole un "pequeño" _golpecito..._ pero no iba a tolerar más esa estúpida actitud en una misión tan seria y peligrosa como aquella.

_ ¡Ya déjate de bromas estúpidas! ¿Quieres?_ le reclamó a su compañero.

_¿De qué hablas? Yo no he hecho nada_ se defendió, con la coartada perfecta, ya que llevaba ambas manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

La rubia, ahora un poco temerosa, fue bajando la mirada lentamente para ver qué sujetaba su pierna.

Gritó espontaneamente sin poder evitarlo al ver una mano huesuda sujetándola.

Esa mano pronto comenzó a jalarla. Hubiera terminado bajo tierra si su compañero no la hubiera sujetado y tirado fuertemente hacia el lado opuesto.

La mano huesuda la soltó de un momento a otro, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Maka sentía su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sus niveles de adrenalina se incrementaban rápidamente ante el peligro mientras que sus sentidos se agudizaban. Levantó su mirada solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su arma.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ése momento de que había caído sobre su arma… y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca…

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la penetrante mirada carmesí. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, pero ahora por otra razón.

No lo entendía… ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía tan extraña? No era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca de su compañero… pero ésta vez… había algo diferente. Un sentimiento muy parecido al de la otra vez se hizo presente, recordando lo sucedido días antes en la sala de su departamento.

Al haberse distraido, concentrándose en la mirada del otro, no notaron el grave error que cometieron al bajar la guardia.

A pocos metros de ellas, se abrieron unas grietas en la seca tierra, para formar un hueco por el cual salió un espeluznante kishin... o por lo menos, debía de ser uno.

Ambas lo miraron atentamente, preparándose para atacar o defenderse.

Pero por más que intentara permanecer tranquila, recurriendo a todo su coraje para hacerle frente al enemigo, por alguna razón, no podía sentirse confiada con éste kishin. Era sumamente extraño... horrendo.

Era tan delgado que parecía un esqueleto, estaba cubierto completamente con vendajes gastados como si de una momia se tratara, pero aún así, habían partes de la piel que quedaban al descubierto. La piel parecía muerta y algo podrida, y sus ojos hundidos y secos los miraban detenidamente.

Maka ya se había cansado de esperar a que el horripilante monstruo hiciera un movimiento, por lo que le ordenó a Soul que se transformara, sin despegar ni por un segundo la vista del kishin.

Se sintió más segura al sentir el frío metal de la guadaña en sus manos, pero aún era demasiado pronto para iniciar un ataque. Debía ser cuidadosa con éste kishin, después de todo, había arrasado con un pueblo entero, mas toda la gente que había puesto un pie en el lugar posteriormente.

La momia comenzó a abrir su boca de manera lenta y sin detenerse, al punto de descolocar su mandíbula y abrirla en un ángulo inhumano. Juntó sus manos frente a su pecho, como si fuera a rezar, y de su boca salieron unos enormes escarabajos con algunos curiosos diseños en sus corazas, parecían ser egipcios. Cada vez salían más, y no tardaron en dirigirse en conjunto en dirección a la técnico.

_ ¡Maka! Cuidado con…_ no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en cuestión de segundos su advertencia se vio opacada por los gritos de su compañera, que corría de un lado a otro esquivando los escarabajos.

Soul suspiró con cansancio… ahora lo recordaba… Maka le tenía pavor a los bichos… de hecho, era uno de sus métodos favoritos para molestarla, ya que a veces se escondía detrás de él y lo abrazaba muy fuerte por culpa del miedo, permitiéndole sentir la suavidad de su femenino cuerpo contra su espalda. Se regañó mentalmente para volver a concentrarse en la misión, preocupandose ahora por lo que acababa de pasar.

Afortunadamente, los enormes insectos se fueron tan pronto como llegaron. Pero desaparecieron en dirección al pueblo... lo que significaba que debían encargarse de ese kishin antes de que los enormes bichos llegaran a su destino.

La momia comenzaba a mover su cabeza hacia abajo, mirándolos fijamente y causándoles un escalofrió inmediato. Su boca se abrió nuevamente, esta vez para escupir una extraña y espesa sustancia verde hacia Maka.

La chica lo esquivó justo a tiempo, pero el lugar donde cayó el escupitajo comenzó a deteriorarse rápidamente.

_¿Pero qué demonios…?_ murmuró Soul.

_Es veneno_ le respondió su técnico, antes de fijar su vista en la momia _debemos tener mucho cuidado con este kishin… si esa cosa nos alcanza… te puedo asegurar que será mucho peor que la sangre del otro_

Se vio obligada a saltar nuevamente en cuanto el kishin lanzó un nuevo escupitajo venenoso, pero no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Al estar en el aire, no tenía forma de esquivar los ataques, por lo que era un blanco fácil, y una oportunidad que la momia no dejaría pasar.

El monstruo giró su cabeza en dirección a la chica, preparándose para atacar nuevamente…

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera realizar algún movimiento, se vieron interrumpidos por un relámpago rojo, que impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de la momia, logrando así prenderla fuego. Las vivas llamas de color carmesí consumieron el al kishin hasta dejar solamente su alma flotando en el cielo.

La técnico pudo aterrizar sana y salva en tierra, sin despegar sus ojos de aquella alma rojiza.

_¿Que fue eso…?_ preguntó en un leve murmullo.

Pero al parecer, su pregunta estaba a punto de ser contestada.

_Vaya… no puedo creerlo… ¿eso era todo?_ habló una voz femenina desde arriba.

Ni Maka ni Soul pudieron contener la sorpresa al ver a aquella bruja sentada sobre su escoba, observando fijamente el alma roja.

Esa pálida piel… aquellos desordenados pero preciosos mechones lila claro… y aquella ropa oscura… ¡era ella! Era la bruja que habían estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

Ahora se podía apreciar el turquesa de sus ojos, debido a que no traía puesta su capucha… pero la rubia no pudo evitar sentir que aquella mujer se le hacía extrañamente familiar…

_ ¡Oye, tú!_ habló la guadaña.

Tanto la bruja como la técnico centraron su vista en el arma.

_¿Hmp? ¿y ustedes son…?_ murmuró la mujer en forma altanera, levantando una ceja.

Soul tomó su forma humana, solamente para enviarle una mirada asesina, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

La bruja tuvo que taparse la boca para contener una carcajada.

_Ya veo… asique tu eres uno de los mocosos maleducados que transformé la ultima vez_ dijo bastante divertida.

A la albina por poco le estalla la venita que sobresalía de su frente.

_ ¡Mas vale que me regreses a la normalidad ahora, maldita bruja! ¡No sabes todos los problemas que pasé por tu culpa!_ lo estaba intentando, en serio que estaba intentando reprimir la tentación de destazarla con la hoja de su guadaña.

La mujer ensanchó más su sonrisa burlona antes de responderle.

_Pues te lo mereces_ murmuró lentamente, acrecentando el tono divertido de su voz.

La peliblanca estaba a punto de responderle unas cuantas cosas, ya dejando de lado la faceta "amable", pero se vio interrumpida por una visitante inesperada.

_ ¡Te encontré!_ habló feliz una vocecita a lo lejos.

Todas las miradas se centraron en la recién llegada.

_ ¡¿Scarlett?_ soltó la rubia, claramente impresionada. Definitivamente, no esperaba verla allí. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la mirada de su amiga, que permanecía clavada en la bruja.

_He esperado muchos años para volver a verte…_ murmuró Scarlett de forma emotiva y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro _Onee-chan..._ completó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermana, mirandola como si estuviera presenciando la llegada de Dios o algo similar.

Había valido la pena la espera... su hermana había cumplido su promesa.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Sí, yo se lo que me van a decir... "eso de la hermana ya está más quemado..." pero era necesario ponerlo, en serio.**

**Ya a partir del próximo capítulo la narración está más decente, espero que a pesar de todo, hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo este cap.**

**Tardaré en volver a actualizar, pero regresaré lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Nos leemos!~**


	9. trato hecho

**¡Un saludo para mis queridos lectores!**

**Después de una larga (y caótica) semana de exámenes, aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.**

**A partir de este en adelante, contienen una mejor narración, espero y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**9. Trato hecho**

…La suave brisa hizo danzar las hojas de los árboles, arrastrando de paso algunos pétalos que revolotearon cerca suyo hasta caer en el cristalino arrollo, flotando en dirección a la corriente.

Los rayos del astro rey que lograban filtrarse por entre las hojas de aquel enorme árbol dibujaban en ellos fragmentos con tonos más luminosos y claros.

La muchacha tenía recargada su cabeza contra su hombro, y él aprovechó para rodearla con uno de sus brazos.

La acción hizo que la chica despertara de su sueño. Sus ojos verdes fueron directamente al encuentro con los suyos. Él no se cansaba de mirarla, y sabía que ella tampoco. Podrían pasar fácilmente un día entero viéndose y no se aburrirían.

Ella tomó su mano mientras tanto, cuando el viento sopló e hizo danzar su cabello rubio.

Y él no notó que estaba aproximándose a los atractivos labios de su chica hasta que se encontraba ya a escasos centímetros. Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla. Como la adoraba verla con ese sonrojo natural.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola cuando ya solo quedaron unos pocos milímetros.

Y entonces, ella abrió los ojos repentinamente, como si hubiera despertado del algún trance e intentó apartarlo sin explicación alguna.

_Soul, no…_ murmuró retrocediendo un poco.

El albino echó marcha atrás de manera lenta y perplejo, sin comprender su rechazo.

_¿Por qué?_ fue todo lo que murmuró impidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que la decepción apareciera en su voz _¿No estabas tu también feliz con esto?_

Ella apartó la mirada avergonzada, sin saber como explicarle.

_Es que… Soul…_ comenzó despacio _ ¡No puedo tener este tipo de relación con una chica, lo siento!_ confesó por fin, para luego levantarse y correr lejos de él.

Perplejo ante su respuesta, miró atónito sus manos, notando que ahora su estructura era femenina.

_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?_

Y lo último que oyó fue la molesta risa de su demonio interno…

… Se levantó de forma brusca. Estaba sudando y con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

Miró su cuerpo para corroborar.

Si… seguía atrapado en ese debilucho cuerpo de mujer…

Suspiró frustrado…

Observó el lugar detenidamente. Parecía una recámara, algo pequeña y muy rudimentaria…

¿Pero qué hacía él allí?...

O más importante, ¡¿Desde cuando él tenía sueños tan cursis como ese?... vaya que el cambio de género comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro…

Se levantó finalmente y cruzó por la puerta. Caminó guiándose por el sonido de una conversación en la cual estaba participando la voz de su técnico, y no tardó en llegar a una sala donde se encontraban las tres mujeres: Maka, Scarlett y la bruja.

Claro está, se quedó de piedra en cuanto fijó la vista en la maldita bruja que lo había convertido en mujer.

_Oh, Soul, ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas seguir durmiendo?_ lo regaño su técnico tan pronto lo diviso en el umbral de la puerta de la sala.

En contestación, él le dedicó una mala cara y un "no molestes", para luego irse a sentar en el sillón a su lado.

_¿Y de qué me perdí?... o mas bien, ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo?_

_Porque de camino me llamaste "vieja bruja" cuando me reclamabas y yo muy amablemente te puse a dormir_ explicó la bruja mayor con ira reprimida y una muy notoria y sobresaliente venita en su cabeza.

_Si… electrocutándote con un relámpago mágico…_ agregó su hermana.

Soul se puso rígido… ahora lo recordaba… oh vaya que era gran error tocar el tema de la edad con las brujas…

_Volviendo al tema… ¿Qué opinan, aceptan?_ inquirió la bruja mayor, dirigiéndose tanto a Soul como a Maka, con un muy notorio interés, y una pequeña sonrisa burlesca.

_ ¿Ahh?_ murmuró la albina, completamente perdida.

Maka suspiró.

_Lo que Ekaterina quiere decir, es que está dispuesta a volverlos a la normalidad_ explicó la rubia brevemente.

A la guadaña se le iluminaron los ojos. Finalmente volvería a ser un hombre… y Maka ya no lo rechazaría por ser "mujer".

_Pero_ oh si, siempre había un "pero" _primero debemos conseguir algo para ella_

_¿Qué es?_ preguntó la albina sin dudarlo, viendo directo a la tal Ekaterina.

La bruja sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

Maka se dejó caer rendida al sofá de su apartamento.

_Olvídalo, acostúmbrate a esa forma, es imposible_ sentenció derrotada.

_ ¡De eso nada! ¡Vamos, levántate, voy a recuperar mi cuerpo a como de lugar!_ protestó enfadado.

Ella levantó su cabeza solo para dedicarle una mirada incrédula.

_¿Qué no oíste lo que pidió Ekaterina?... es el Infierno, el _Infierno__ repitió para darle más énfasis la segunda vez y hacerle entender a su insensato compañero _además, ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando llamamos a Shinigami-sama? Ni siquiera él está de acuerdo_

_ ¡¿Y entonces qué? ¡No pretendo quedarme en este cuerpo toda la vida!_ protestó desesperado. ¿Cómo podía ser que tuvieran la solución a la mano y Maka se negaba a ayudarlo?

Claro, era justificable su reacción por el alto riesgo… pero ella no podía pretender dejarlo en ese cuerpo el resto de su vida… ¿Verdad?

La miró con el ceño fruncido para luego dar media vuelta.

_ ¡Bien!_ exclamó con enfado _si tú no quieres ayudarme, estoy seguro de que los demás sí lo harán_ se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento con pasos decididos.

_Espera, Soul_ Maka lo llamó ligeramente alarmada. Se levantó apresurada para poder detenerlo. ¿Qué no veía lo peligroso que era?

Logró llegar hasta la peliblanca para sujetarla por un brazo y detener su marcha.

_ ¡No voy a dejar que vayas solo!_ le reclamó con firmeza y el ceño fruncido.

_Entonces vendrás conmigo_ supuso la guadaña, ya con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa asomándose por sus labios.

_ ¡Claro que no!_ suspiró estresada, intentando calmarse para no matarlo _Escucha, tiene que haber otra forma, ¿De acuerdo? Solo tenemos que preguntarle a Ekaterina si…_

No obstante, Soul la interrumpió molesto con su respuesta.

_Oh, por favor_ espetó sarcástico, soltándose de su agarre _ya la oíste, esa bruja no nos devolverá a nuestros cuerpos originales hasta que le llevemos esa cosa_ le recordó.

_Pero si le pedimos a Scarlett de seguro podrá hacer algo para convencer a su hermana_ sugirió.

_Lo dudo_ sentenció con un suspiro de derrota. No les quedaba otra que aceptar el trato y hacer lo que la bruja quería _necesitaremos refuerzos… iré a avisarle a Black Star_ dio el tema por concluido para quedar con la última palabra. Y sabía que Maka no podría reclamarle, su argumento era ahora más válido como para recibir una protesta.

Se encontraba nuevamente rumbo a la puerta, cuando unos brutales golpes en ésta lo hicieron detener su marcha.

_ ¡Abran! ¡El gran Black Star ha llegado, pequeños mortales!_ se escuchó del otro lado, junto con una estrepitosa risa.

Casi al instante, pudieron oír a su pobre arma pedirle silencio, sin embargo, la ninja le hizo caso omiso.

_Bueno, al parecer ya no tienes que hacerlo_ comentó Maka ligeramente irritada, abriendo la puerta.

Tan pronto la abrió, Black Star se abalanzó hacia la guadaña para sujetarla bruscamente por los hombros y comenzar a sacudirla.

_ ¡¿La bruja finalmente aceptó el gran error que cometió al convertir al gran Black Star en mujer? ¡¿Nos regresará a la normalidad?_ lo interrogó a los gritos, queriendo corroborar las palabras de Shinigami-sama.

Soul se zafó de su agarre fastidiado y mareado, para poder contestarle.

_Llegamos a un trato_ se limitó a responder.

_¿Qué trato?_ cuestionó la shinigami, quien entraba después de Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson.

Maka fue quien tomó la palabra esta vez.

_Es muy arriesgado… por no decir imposible…_ advirtió de una vez _La bruja accedió a regresarlos a la normalidad, pero a cambio, quiere que le traigamos un colmillo de Cerbero_

Un pequeño silencio se instaló en el lugar, hasta que la chica de cabello azul lo rompió con uno de sus inteligentes comentarios.

_¿Que pidió qué?... los cerebros no tienen colmillos…_ dijo confundida.

_Es Cerbero, idiota, no cerebro_ lo corrigió Kid, para luego suspirar con resignación ante semejante estupidez _Cerbero es el perro de Hades_ agregó, en un intento por enriquecer los limitados conocimientos del ninja.

Pero no contó con que no solo el aludido, sino que también Tsubaki y hasta sus propias armas lo miraron con duda.

_Según la mitología griega, Cerbero es un enorme perro de tres cabezas, el guardián de la puerta del infierno y la mascota de Hades, el dios del Inframundo_ aclaró Maka esta vez.

_ ¡Finalmente alguien con un mínimo de cultura general!_ celebró casi de forma dramática el dios de la muerte.

_Entonces qué, solo tenemos que ir al infierno, quitarle un colmillo a ese perro y ya está, ¿No?_ resumió la ninja sin inmutarse ante la noticia, sentada en una silla con el respaldar hacia adelante.

_ ¡No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil!_ lo regañó Liz _El infierno… el inframundo… ¡¿Te imaginas cuantos fantasmas pueden haber ahí? ¡Ni loca me harán entrar!_ protestó con un ligero tono azulado asomándose por su rostro.

_ ¡Sii! ¡Fantasmas! ¡Será divertido, quiero ir!_ festejó divertida Patty, para luego comenzar a reír de forma infantil, completamente desinteresada en el peligro que asechaba en aquella misión.

_Chicos… concuerdo con Liz… además, es el infierno… nunca se ha sabido de nadie que haya entrado vivo…_ dijo Tsubaki con cierto temor. Había oído algunas leyendas cuando era pequeña, y ahora comenzaba a pensar que podrían perfectamente haber sido sucesos reales de la antigüedad.

_ ¡Exacto!_ la apoyó Maka _por eso mismo lo digo, hay que buscar otra forma… es imposible ir al reino de los muertos_ ahora podía finalmente convencer a Soul de buscar otro método... o por lo menos eso esperaba.

_Es difícil, pero no imposible_ contradijo Kid, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver confundidos _los shinigamis tenemos permitida la entrada… pero no sé si me dejen llevar mortales… además de que nunca he estado allí_ concluyó de manera pensativa.

Se hubieran sumido en otro incrédulo silencio de no ser nuevamente por Black Star.

_ ¡¿Mortales? ¡Oye, rayitas! ¡¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?_ protestó colocando un pie sobre la silla.

_ ¡No importa! ¡Significa que tú sí puedes ir! ¡¿Verdad?_ le preguntó Soul con emoción, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario anterior de su mejor amigo para así demostrarle a Maka lo equivocada que estaba.

_Si… pero…_ no lo dejaron continuar.

_ ¡Entonces no hay problema!_ exclamó sin prestarle atención al shinigami _solo tienes que conseguir ese colmillo y…_ ahora fue él el interrumpido.

_Espera_ lo silenció con seriedad _una cosa es ir al infierno… la otra, es enfrentarse a Cerbero y salir vivo_ le aclaró.

_ ¡Pero eres un shinigami!_ dijo Soul, aún manteniendo las esperanzas. Era la única oportunidad, no iba a simplemente dejarla pasar, de ser necesario, hasta buscaría él mismo la forma de ir y conseguir ese maldito colmillo.

_Si, y el hecho de que sea un shinigami no significa nada. ¿Has visto el tamaño de esa cosa? Me hará puré con solo mover una cabeza…_

_Pero si nunca has ido al infierno, ¿Cómo sabes qué tamaño tiene?_ cuestionó Maka, recordando que en ninguno de los libros de mitología griega que había leído, especificaba con claridad el tamaño de Cerbero.

_Porque a veces mi padre contacta a Hades por el espejo, y se puede ver de fondo a Cerbero… créeme, esa cosa es enorme_ explicó _ ¡Y asimétrica! ¡Tres cabezas! ¡¿Cómo puede tener solo tres?_ protestó perdiendo toda la seriedad con uno de sus ataques.

_Si no puedes tú solo con un perro, entonces nosotros pelearemos con él_ afirmó en son de burla la ninja.

_Ya te dije que no sé si tenga permitido llevar mortales. Tenemos que pedirle permiso a Hades_ le contestó no muy contento.

_De ser así, podríamos pedirle a Shinigami-sama que hable con él… ¿No dijiste antes que tu padre hablaba con Hades?_ sugirió Maka, elevando las esperanzas de los "muchachos".

_Podría, pero no es tan fácil ni recomendable_ contestó antes de finalmente tomar asiento en el sofá junto a Tsubaki _a Hades le gusta mucho jugar con la inocencia de las personas… ya sean humanos o dioses, mientras pueda divertirse, le vale. Él es el único que puede conceder el permiso de entrada o salida al Inframundo, y conociéndolo… los dejará entrar… pero dudo que salir_

Aquella pequeña explicación fue suficiente para lograr que todos lo pensaran dos veces… o bueno, casi todos…

_No importa, ¡El gran Black Star le pateará el trasero hasta que nos deje salir!_ afirmó con arrogancia.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el shinigami no le reclamó nada, como ya era costumbre. Por el contrario, continuaba meditando sobre el tema de discusión. No tardó mucho en ponerse de pie y mirar a sus armas.

_Liz, Patty_ las llamó con su habitual seriedad _andando, tengo que avisarle a mi padre que contacte a Hades de inmediato_ avisó, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida.

Sus armas, así como todos los demás tardaron en reaccionar. Ellas lo siguieron sin protestar.

_Espera_ lo detuvo Maka aún desde su lugar _¿Estás seguro?_

Kid le devolvió la mirada.

_Es la única opción que tenemos_ le recordó, para luego agregar _además, no puedo pelear yo solo contra Cerbero_ y una vez dicho esto, partió junto con sus armas hacia la Death Room. La respuesta de Hades significaría la diferencia entre regresar a sus cuerpos originales o vivir como mujer por el resto de sus vidas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Oh, que bien... si no es la narración, son los hechos.**

**Sé que ha estado algo... extraño, pero es fundamental, ya que más adelante sucederán algunas cosas interesantes gracias a esto... (jujuju)**

**En fin, les pido que ignoren lo siguiente, puesto que es una contestación a un review que me han dejado...**

Estimado/a Gorge:

Me veo obligada a contestar directamente desde aquí, ya que no puedo enviarte un MP al no ser tú un/a usuario/a.

Como respuesta a tu review, me gustaría aclararte algunas cosas, citándote fragmentos de tu comentario para ser más precisa.

_"enprimera maka ha demostrado tener mas fuerza (no se diga patty)"_

Maka y Patty son nombres propios, se escriben con mayúscula en la primera letra. "En" va separado de "primera".

_"segundo maka siempre pelea con coraje es ilogico que tengs miedo en esa absurda micion"_

Objeción. No concuerdo con eso, está demostrado que Maka si ha tenido miedo en algunas** misiones** (va con "S", por cierto…) o situaciones; que luego saque coraje para pelear es otra cosa…

Además, me gustaría recordarte que desde que le han dicho el lugar de la misión, Maka se sintió atemorizada, no fue algo que le dio de repente, a penas al llegar, sino que ella ya conocía los rumores y como todo ser humano, puede perfectamente sentir miedo.

_"ok, la idea de que cambiasn de cuerpos si suena muy compleja y creativá._

pero no lo vuelvas tsn sburrido

de esa idea se puede sacar algo mejor"

La palabra "creativa" no lleva acento, y mucho menos en la "A". Supongo que has querido escribir "cambiasen", pero ¿"tsn sburrido"?... ¿No será: tan aburrido?

Si te parece aburrido, estás en todo tu derecho de darle "click" a la flechita esa de allí arriba para regresar a la página principal y ahorrarte la molestia de leer mi fanfic.

Y gracias por decir que puedo sacar algo mejor, fíjate que intento hacerlo en cada capítulo que escribo…

_"¬¬_

es solo una opinion tanpoco quiero que dejes de escribir solo que recomiendo que te esfurzes mas

ho solo intentalo ¡¿no?"

Bueno, tengo otro par de cosas para decirte luego de leer esa última parte de tu queja -mal escrita- ("opinión" se tilda. Se escribe "ta**m**poco" y no es "ho", en el contexto que lo estás empleando sería "o").

Comprendo que últimamente el FF se ha estado comiendo algunos signos bilaterales, pero dado que ha quedado el primero, debo deducir que has empleado ambos signos exclamativos (¡!) lo que me transmite cierto tono de… ¿enfado, tal vez?, digo ¿no?... ya que también te tomaste la molestia de colocarme ese "simpático" emoticón…

Solo para aclarártelo, ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para decirme si me estoy esforzando o no?, porque ese "ho solo intentalo ¡¿no?", me da a entender que crees que no lo hago…

Ahora, acepto tu comentario, como lector/a tienes todo el derecho del mundo de expresar tu libre opinión, pero no puedes simplemente juzgar si me estoy esforzando o no, reconozco que tengo algunas cosas mal hechas o escritas, pero eso no quiere decir que no me esmere en lo que hago. Si eso que pusiste ahí fue un intento de crítica, déjame decirte que me parece bastante absurda, por decirlo de cierta manera.

Una crítica está hecha para que el autor corrija sus errores. Perfecto, de acuerdo en que puede ser constructiva o destructiva, pero de ambas, algo se puede sacar para mejorar…

Tu comentario solo es una queja, puesto que desde el summary he advertido que hay un ligero OoC. En simples palabras, no me has dicho nada nuevo… solo has expresado cosas que yo ya sé. Es una de las razones por las cuales suelo decir frecuentemente que estos capítulos están bastante mal hechos, porque los hice hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora supongo que tú me dirás "edítalo entonces". Pues bien, sí lo he editado, antes estaba peor…

Solo una pequeña duda que me ha intrigado de tu review…

_"al principio me gustö pero despues del cap 3 ya era fastidioso leerlo"_

Si te era fastidioso leerlo desde el tercer capítulo, ¿Para qué continuaste?... lo lógico sería simplemente dejar de leer y ya…

En fin, igual aprecio tu comentario, vale la pena leer otro punto de vista, gracias por tu sinceridad. Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, preferiría que te hagas una cuenta y lo sigas por un MP, que es fastidioso para los lectores que no tienen nada que ver en el asunto estar leyendo esto.

Que tengas un buen día.

**Mis disculpas para los que no tenían nada que ver, pero tenía que aclarar esto de alguna manera.**

**Los próximos capítulos tardarán más, debido a un proceso de edición que tomará mucho tiempo. Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado el cap.**

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
